Porcelain Dolls
by FromCharlieWithLove
Summary: Saskia Tuteur's family left Beacon Hills when she was 11 years old, after the sudden death of her brother, Sebastian. Repressed memories, family secrets, rekindled friendships and new love. How could someone not lose their mind? Non-profit. All rights to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1: Giant lizards and douchebags

**Porcelain Dolls.**

** Chapter one:**

**All rights to their respective owners. **

**I can also only apoligize for how long this chapter is, but it's just really an introduction into the story. It has been vaguely edited, but I may go back through at a later date. I hope you enjoy.**

"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you."

― Maya Angelou, _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_

**Chapter 1.**

Absent-mindedly letting out a breathe against the car window, Saskia ran two fingers through the fog in circles, only to repeat the process again for the hundredth time. It was one of her many nervous habits. Her family had moved around before a few times, and normally it didn't bother her too much. She'd keep to herself, meet a few friends, and maintain her well-above grade point average. But this time was different. She was moving back.

A feeling of unease settled in her stomach, making her swallow thickly. Her parents didn't quite explain why they were moving back to Beacon Hills, the place that her brother had died 5 years prior, but they told her it was for good reasons, reasons they couldn't pass up. Saskia had almost begged them to let her stay in New York with her Auntie, even just to finish her year of school there, and then join them, but they wouldn't allow it. She could tell her family were very reluctant to move her, but her Father was adamant it needed to be done, and she would be safe.

_Safe.___

'From myself' Saskia thought bitterly. After her brother had died, she had spent 6 months in Eichen House, a mental health facility that eventually helped her get better. She didn't remember much of her time there, in fact she could barely place a memory before she'd moved to New York, besides a few from her childhood. _Psychological repression_it was called. Simply her minds way of trying to protect itself from painful memories. Her psychotherapist at Eichen had tried to discuss with her parents about therapy to help her regain the lost memories, stating it would help her come to terms with whatever she had pushed down into her unconscious mind, but her parents refused. It was only a week later that they had discharged her from the facility and moved her to New York.

Pulling on her long sleeves, she turned slightly in her seat to face her mother.

"Please explain to me the point of moving to California if it's still cold? I may as well of stayed in New York. How am I meant to top up my tan? And not forgetting all of the bikini's I've bought that I'm not going to be able to return."

Her mother cracked a smile at the sarcasm, she knew her daughter was ridiculously intelligent, her last school had mentioned over and over about getting her IQ tested, stating Mensa was interested and even offering to pay the fee's for the testing, but her daughter had always declined. But her mouth, oh her mouth could get her into a lot of trouble. She was quick-witted, almost too quick-witted, which normally meant she didn't have time to process what was in her mind, before she could filter it and let it out of her mouth.

"Baby, I know it's hard to find a winter hat to fit that big ol' head of yours, but I assure you, if we fail to find one, I will take up knitting."

Saskia narrowed her eyes at her mother for a brief second, as she pulled outside their house. Turning the car off, and starting to get out, she looked back towards her daughter.

"C'mon Sass, I'll turn the heating up and you can prance about the house in your bikini's." Slamming the door and making her way inside the house, Saskia knew that she only had a few seconds before her mother would lock her inside the car. She'd done it a few times to prove a point, and she didn't need to be told twice.

Closing her car door, hearing the locks go only a few seconds after, Saskia looked up towards the house. She wasn't sure how he'd managed it, but her father had bought the house they used to live in. Apparently a man in his thirties had lived there, refusing to even consider selling it, but her father had 'negotiated' with him, and he packed up and they'd moved in within the week.

She knew most people were intimidated by her father, he was an incredibly tall man, who was well build and muscly thanks to his sporting youth that had continued into adulthood, and with his job being a police deputy, it never hurt. It wasn't unusual for them to all go on a 6 mile hiking trail on the weekends, and he'd often start his day with early jogs in the park, which Saskia later joined him on, never being able to keep up with his ridiculous speed, and even though she was good, he'd still manage to pass her a few times.

The house looked exactly how she remembered it. Same white doors, same wonky mailbox out front, and the same neighbours that surrounded them 10 years previous. Blowing an angry puff of air from her nose, she stalked up the driveway. She remembered that long, gangly looking kid who'd lived next door to them. The same one she was forced to spend so many weekends and nights with when their parents were working. She'd mostly stay with him and his mother, but the two never hung out besides when being forced to. By the time they were older, he'd go off with a friend from school whose name escaped Saskia's memory, and she'd stay in and bake with his mother. Losing _him_as a neighbour wasn't the end of the world, but gaining him back might as well be.

She pushed open the front door, and looked around. Her father had been there for a week or so, already moving boxes in and Saskia couldn't complain. Her clothes would already be hung in her wardrobe in a color-coordinated order, her shoes lined up on her shoe rack just the way she'd told her father –repeatedly- to do it. She knew she'd still have a few boxes of things she'd need to put away, but that could wait until another time as it was getting dark and she was almost ready to crawl into bed, clothes and all, and pass out.

"Sass, I need you to do me a favor…" _Great._

Making her way towards the kitchen, she saw her mother opening up cupboards to check everything was in a suitable place, something she'd definitely inherited from her, and her father sat on a dining room chair backwards, dangling a set of car keys from his finger.

Saskia's eyes shot between her father's face, and the keys at rapid speed. She furrowed her brows in suspicion before she continued over towards him.

"And what might that be?"

"I need your assistance in the garage, if you'd be so kind as to grace me with your delightful presence." His eyes were shining, but the sarcastic smile on his face only egged Saskia on more.

"Well, I was intending on prancing around in my bikini, it's the only chance I'll have before school. Although they do have a swimming pool…"

Pushing the chair forwards slightly as he stood, Xander narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Garage. Now. And you can throw those bikini's in the bin." Smiling at his defeat, she followed her father.

Once he'd opened the small door, led her in and turned on the light, Saskia saw a green second-hand Toyota Prius.

"Are you… Are you for real? This is _mine?_ Wait, is this some horrible kind of joke because I told you two weeks ago that the yellow shirt you had on was terrible? Because that's cruel… and the shirt _was_ terrible. You should burn it."

Throwing her the keys, which she fumbled to catch, he sent her a genuine smile. "All yours baby-doll. One catch."

"Always with the catches." Saskia let out a sign with no hostility behind it, as she peered in through the passenger side window.

"The left tail light isn't working, and it needs to be fixed before tomorrow otherwise you can't drive it to school. So I'm entrusting you to drive it to the garage, and get it sorted. It's all booked in, you just need to show up in around… 10 minutes."

Saskia's smile could make the Cheshire cat from 'Alice In Wonderland' envious. She almost ran around the other side before opening the door and sliding in. Her parents wouldn't buy her a car in New York, said there was no need for it as they lived in the city and were used to taking cabs. But now a car was almost a necessity. She'd started the car and opened the garage before her father could change his mind, before quickly winding down the window, her head popping out of it.

"Where the hell is this garage?"

"It's called Armor Tire and Service Center. Check on the GPS"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Saskia had driven the twenty-minute drive to the garage, taking a little longer as she'd taken a few wrong turns. For a town that seemed so small, it sure was easy to get lost. Even with a GPS she still wasn't a confident driver, having her only experience in drivers Ed. She'd parked already, and handed the guy her keys, standing not too far from the mechanic.

"Nice car you've got here, sweetheart." He smirked at her from behind her car. He'd seemed apprehensive when she'd first turned up, telling him that her father had booked the appointment, but that soon melted away and instead he was becoming more and more arrogant.

Saskia rolled her eyes, pouting slightly before mumbling a "Cool". She made her way to the waiting room instead; sure she'd rather be bored for the next ten minutes than bored and uncomfortable.

She'd been sitting for about 5 minutes when a boy joined her. There had been an initial awkward nod of heads, as she turned away and continued to flip through whatever motor magazine she'd picked up, as the boy seemed to twitch more and more, looking like he was about to come undone at the seams.

"Are you new here? I just… I haven't seen you around before and, yeah… Are you new?" Saskia peered over the top of the magazine, with a deadpan expression. This may have been the first time she was asked, but she knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Kinda." Their eyes locked for a split second, before she looked back down to the page in front of her, not really paying any attention.

"Kinda? How can you be 'Kinda' new?" The boy cocked a smile at her, tilting his head slightly.

Without removing her eyes from the page, Saskia let out a deep breath. "Because I recently moved back here. I'm-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the mechanic walked back in, handing her some paperwork to sign.

"All done for you, sweetheart. Don't forget to mention to your dad how great the service was."

His voice sounded seedy, and Saskia inwardly cringed. She didn't care if she'd have to drive an hour out of town, next time; she was going to a different mechanic.

She took the forms from him, and started to fill them out, as the boy followed the mechanic out to the floor. Ignoring the two boys, she began filling out the forms, before looking around for a customer toilet. She really, really didn't want to pee in this creeps bathroom, but the ride back would've been a good 15 minutes, and she wasn't really sure if she could trust her tiny bladder to hold on. She placed the form down on the seat next to her, and quickly walked down the small hallway to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Pulling out his phone, Stiles realized his hand had started to go numb, before he really even knew what was happening, his phone dropped from his shaking hands, and he looked around, spotting the Lizard creature, before dropping to the floor himself, losing control of his body. He slowly managed to drag himself, using the last of his strength toward the clear door, when he saw the mechanic, who by this point was also paralyzed, led under his jeep that was slowly descending down on him.

Attempting to dial 911, Stiles could hear the mechanic repeating, "help me" over and over. Hearing the bone crushing sounds finally stop, he opened his eyes, only to be face-to-face with the Lizard, before it hissed and seemed to disappear.

"911, what's your emergency?"

**-x-x-x-x-**

The Sheriff had arrived not long after, sitting with Stiles in the back of an open ambulance.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked, watching his son shake it about.

"Nothing, can I just get out of here now?" Stiles shook his head a little; he was exhausted, mentally and physically. He also needed to speak to a certain brunette who was sat off to the side, waiting for the deputy to call her parents.

He wasn't sure how, but she'd missed the whole thing. Whilst he was led paralysed on the floor, fearing for his life, she'd been in the bathroom, apparently fumbling with the clumsy lock. He may have believed that, if it had come from anyone except her.

Saskia Tuteur.

They'd been neighbours before her brother's death had led them to flee from Beacon Hills, a death that he now understood more of than he did back then. But something was always… strange with their family. The natural ability to be good at everything, the fact they all seemed to be ridiculously intelligent. For instance during fourth grade, he remembers almost as clear as day, they had to learn their times tables and Saskia had aced the test, even beating out Lydia's time. That's when the girls became friends, a simple bonding over competitiveness from Lydia, and finally feeling like she wasn't just the weird new girl from Saskia.

Her brother was on the basketball team; they still had his trophies and photo's out in the hallway, and her father? Well, he was one intimidating mother fuc-

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me…" His father started, interrupting his inner dialogue.

"You think I'm lying?" He could barely look at his father by the time he'd finished his sentence. He felt like their relationship was slowly but surely going downhill since the whole supernatural thing started.

"No, of course not. I'm just worried about you. And if you saw someone do this, and you're afraid that maybe they're going to come back, make sure you don't say anything about this…"

Stiles finally faced his father. "I didn't see anything. At all. Can I go now, please?"

Stiles was finally allowed to leave, but to his displeasure, his jeep was impounded due to being evidence, so he decided now was the best time to talk to the she-devil herself before Scott arrived. He plonked himself next to her, making her jump a few inches into the air.

"Sup." He nodded his head a little, jutting his chin out. Saskia's eyes narrowed slightly, before she turned her body to face him.

"What do you want, _Stiles_." She almost hissed. She was tired, confused, and wanted to go home. The last thing she was in the mood for was some spazzy clutz.

"Just, you know… Checking on you. I mean, I know you said you didn't see anything, bu-"

"I _didn't_ see anything, okay? I went to the restroom, the lock was stiff and by the time I managed to open it, everyone was outside and the police were here."

His eye twitched a little in anger, he wasn't sure what her problem was. They'd got on as children, and he had some pretty fond memories of the days they'd spend at each others houses during the week, before his mother would let him go out to Scotts, and before she'd befriended Lydia. They'd been each other's first kiss. Well… She had been his, he had no idea if she'd gone around kissing people before him, but he doubted it, and it was in fourth grade when he'd accidentally tripped and poured a pot of white paint over her hair. Total accident, but she didn't speak to him again, and at the tender age of 9, that basically made them arch enemies'. But if she wasn't over it by now, then two could play at that game.

Standing up, he brushed his hands on his trousers, they still felt a little strange, like he'd had bad pins and needles, and stood in front of her.

"Suit yourself." He mumbled, before heading off, spotting Scott's mother's car parked not too far away. How was Stiles supposed to honestly believe there couldn't be a slight chance it was her.

It would explain why they'd left, maybe she'd turned psycho after her brother's death and mutated into some weird lizard being, and it would explain the impeccable timing her arrival had with this new being showing up. Stiles swallowed deeply, before he began to explain everything, Saskia included, to Scott.

**-x-x-x-x- **

Xander had headed to Derek's not long after Saskia had left, and failing to find him, he spent the next 15 minutes sniffing him out. He'd arrived, just in time to hear panting, and what sounded like funiture being destroyed. He could smell something distinct too, and it took him a few seconds before he could guess it.

_Alpha_.

He wasn't sure how, or why, Derek was an alpha… Sure he'd been made aware of a few things, all of which led to his decision to drag is family back to the town where he'd lost his only son, but he decided it was time for some answers. Real answers.

Derek seemed to have noticed him before he'd really announced his presence, only proving once more that he was an alpha.

"There had been rumors you were back. Didn't want to believe it until I saw it with my own eyes… But here you are."

Xander folded his arms across his chest, eyeing the young alpha before speaking. "Once I found out who did it, I had to come back. Sebastian deserves at least that much."

"And what about Saskia? Surely moving her here is dangerous especially with what's happened these past few months. She can't defend herself if she isn't aware, and there's a guy you can talk to, his name is Dr Deaton, maybe he can explain why-"

"Do not tell me how to raise my daughter." It was said as a statement, but the threat in his words was obvious. Before either of the men could continue, Xander's phone blared loudly in his pocket. Derek tried not to listen in on the conversation, but once he heard Xander's heart hammering, he couldn't help himself. By the time he'd hung up, Xander was half way out of the building, Derek following hot on his heels. They'd mentioned that a man had been killed, and Saskia had been at the garage in the toilets.

"She needs protection."

Xander turned on his heels, staring down at the Alpha, eyes glowing. "I am fully aware of what my daughter needs. You may be an Alpha now Derek, but you're not mine. Don't forget that."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Part of Saskia's agreement with her parents was that she still had to attend meetings with a councilor, and throughout her time in New York, she'd managed to get it down to just one session per month, and unfortunately, her first session so happened to be on her first day of school.

After her father had picked her up from the Garage with her mother, she'd rode in the car back with him as her mother drove hers back and had to try to explain everything that had happened. She hadn't heard Stile's version of events from him personally, but she'd overheard a deputy telling her father that he'd said he saw the jeep already crushing the man as he walked in. That was when he'd called 911 and alerted the authorities. Saskia knew it didn't quite add up, he'd been there a while and had even spoken to the mechanic before she'd disappeared to the restroom, but he _could_ have went outside, then discovered him when he came back in…

'_Or he could've killed him…"_

A smile fought its way onto Saskia's face, turning into a fully-fledged grin. As if that boy could've took on the mechanic. He may have had height, but the boy probably couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag.

She'd had the earliest session available, wanting to get it out of the way, and with as few witnesses as possible, so by 8am, she was already at the school, waiting outside the office. A few minutes later, she was called into the office, and asked to take a seat. She would've felt uncomfortable if she hadn't been in this position so many times. She eyed up the posters around the room, before finally settling on the striking woman in front of her.

"I'm Ms. Morrell, it's nice to put a face to the name. How are you, Saskia?"

Her eyes darted around, another nervous habit of hers, before readjusting in her seat. "So, you've become familiar with my file, I presume?"

Ms. Morrell didn't even flinch at the slight bite in her tone. "Barely scratched the surface. I scan through the main things, but I want to hear it from your perspective, rather than someone else' interpretation."

Saskia huffed out a breath "I'm fine, and I know that's some sort of code to _you_ people, but in reality, I am actually fine."

"You people?" Ms. Morrell tilted her head slightly; she could feel the dislike of councilors rolling off Saskia.

"People who think they can fix me. Councilors, psychotherapists, doctors. You all have the same look in your eyes. Like I'm some poor, porcelain doll that could break at the slightest thing. Well I'm not. I'm doing fine, and honestly, I no longer see the point in these types of sessions, and over the years I've found I've ran out of things to converse about."

She couldn't help herself. She really couldn't. But the reaction she received from Ms. Morrell threw her even more.

"We should start from the beginning." She simply stated, not even bothering to react to Saskia's outburst. "What's your earliest memory?"

The questioned stumped her for a second, genuinely confused. She'd never been asked this. By all the doctors she'd seen over the years, nobody ever bothered with anything before her brother's death, in fact most of the time Saskia felt like it was all she'd been asked about.

Taking a few seconds to gather her thoughts, she replied. "I was three. It was back in Kansas City, and I was playing in the back yard."

"And what's significant in this memory? Why do you remember it?"

"I don't know. I remember the rose bush my mother had, I remember that we were going to have a BBQ that night, but we didn't, it had rained. I could go into detail but I don't want to waste either of our time."

"Ah yes. Eidetic memory. That part I paid extra attention to. Virtually nonexistent above the age of 6, let alone into adulthood… How does it make you feel? To be able to recall something in such detail, when memories that you should have, important ones, are lost?"

"Painful. I can remember the exact smells, even sounds, of things that have no relevance or impact to my life, but I can't even remember my own brother's death. I can't remember a huge part of my life and that _hurts_."

Ms. Morrell studied the young girl for a split second, eyebrow cocked, before her face fell back into its neutral expression.

"Why aren't you writing any of this down? " Saskia asked, clearly deflecting the awkward tension she felt throughout her body.

"I do my notes after the session." Ms. Morrell smiled politely, before continuing her questions.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was only 8:15 when Saskia left the guidance councilors office, but she already felt drained. Talking about memories was easy, she could recall the color of a bird she saw 8 years ago whilst playing at the park. It was the repressed memories that drained her. It made no sense that her mind worked overtime to remember pointless, insignificant details, yet at the same time, worked so hard to keep important memories from her. She'd done a lot of research into the repression of memories, and there were a lot of people out there claiming different ways to help. Repressed memory therapy, hypnosis, the use of sedative-hypnotic drugs, she'd even looked through the apps on her phone to find a few that claimed to help, but in all honesty, part of her was terrified of finding out.

Saskia's brain was always on. She was fully aware, as was everyone around her, that she was incredibly intelligent, gifted some would say. Her family were smart, her brother was a great student, but Saskia outdid it, with little effort on her part. If she really applied herself to something, she could conquer it within hours, and it was why she was fluent in so many languages, and could play so many instruments, because once she'd mastered something to the upmost of her ability, she'd get bored and start over. Her GPA was above the average, and in her previous school she was taking mostly AP classes, however unfortunately here in Beacon Hills, they liked to integrate classes, so she only had a few AP classes she could chose from, and the rest she just had to make sure she didn't fall asleep in… Or at least get caught sleeping in.

So if her brain was this mass of genius… clearly it was trying to protect her. That's what repressed memories are for, to protect the person because the actual memory may inflict more damage than the constant state of anxiety from not remembering them. At least, this was what her parents told her whenever a councilor would offer therapy.

Closing the door behind her, Saskia pinched the bridge of her nose before turning around and spotting a very familiar redhead. The first thought that hit her was that Saskia hadn't even spoken to Lydia in years, what if things were different? The next, being that Lydia was outside waiting for the guidance councilor, which only meant that she was going through a rough time. Even though she only knew Lydia for a few years, and even though a lot of time had passed, she knew Lydia Martin would not be seen dead in this waiting room unless it was for a serious reason. Lydia sat there, toying with her gloves, and didn't look up until she heard Saskia clear her throat.

At first, she looked scared that someone had noticed her, but her eyes expertly scraped up and down Saskia's body, once their stare had connected again, Lydia's eyes widened, as she literally jumped out of her seat.

"Sass? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?!" A few seconds passed and Lydia's face of apprehension changed to an almost relieved joy as the two girls clung to each other.

"We're back; same house and everything. It's so good to see you. You look so well." Saskia played with a strand of Lydia's hair, grinning widely.

"We have to catch up later… I'm just… a little busy right now, but we need to do lunch." Lydia seemed a little guarded, but Saskia realized it might just be because they hadn't seen each other for four years. The gloves though? Sure it was cold enough to wear them outside, but the school was climate controlled, she'd noticed the lack of window locks, so there would be no need for gloves. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Saskia released her grip on the girl, pushing her book bag higher on her shoulder. "Sounds good." And with that she left, wanting to make her way to her locker before her lessons started.

As she made her way down the corridors, checking numbers as she went, she passed the boys locker room, almost getting knocked over as someone exited in hurry. As she bent down to retrieve her bag, their hands grazed and they awkwardly looked up at each other, Saskia with shock and Jackson with arrogance.

"Jackson?" Saskia asked, in almost a whisper, pulling her hand back quickly. His façade slowly disintegrated as he cocked a brow.

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you?" That stung a little. When they were younger, Lydia always forced the two to hang out, and it wasn't until they realized they both had a love of sports that they really bonded. She was the one who helped him and Danny practice Lacrosse on weekends whilst Lydia sat applying and reapplying the first lip gloss her mother had allowed her to have.

"It's me… Saskia?" It came out more so as a question, but a spark of recognition was evident in Jacksons eyes.

Quickly standing, he brushed her off a little, passing her the book bag. "You look… different. Good different though. It's been so long." The two stood awkwardly for a while, before Jackson excused himself stating he was in a rush, but he'd speak to her later. The two parted ways and Saskia continued her search for her locker, convinced she was going to be late.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

She'd met up with Lydia at lunch like promised, and she'd been introduced to her friend Allison. Things seemed a little tense, but Allison explained that it was just because her and her boyfriend couldn't speak in school, and that they had to avoid any and all contact as her Grandfather was currently the principal. When Saskia asked why she was being forced into this Romeo and Juliet situation, she just shrugged her shoulders and explained in no detail that her family didn't like Scott.

Lydia and Saskia were in a lot of AP classes together, and unfortunately, Stiles seemed to be in them as well. She always knew he was smart, that much was evident, but she wasn't fully prepared to be spending a lot of classes with him, and worse than that, most of the AP classes were alphabetical order. At times like this she hated the fact her father had taken her mother's maiden name.

During biology, she'd worked with Jackson on a worksheet, him clearly remembering that she could fly through it with her eyes closed, and he'd asked her if she wanted to go to the Lacrosse game. He'd filled her in on some of the goings on, like how he was co-captain of the Lacrosse team, and Saskia couldn't deny the bitterness in his voice if she tried.

"So, you and Lydia split up?"

"Yeah, and for the last time, I'm not going into detail why. Things just got… complicated." Jackson sighed.

"Complicated or not, I never thought you'd let go of _Lydia_." Saskia whistled a little, shaking her head. Lydia always had, and probably always would be the most popular girl to strut the halls of Beacon Hills.

"Hey, what about me?" Jackson joked, winking at her.

Letting out an over exaggerated groan, she scrunched her face up "You're alright, I suppose."

"Well, I'd say I'm offended, but what would you know. You're barely above a 6 at best."

A forced gasp escaped Saskia's mouth as she covered her heart. "Hurt me real deep there, Whittemore." The two continued their light conversation, but Saskia could tell something was up with him. It had been a while since they'd spoke, but he always had an air of arrogance about him and now, he seemed a little on edge.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Saskia had managed to get home, complete the homework she'd been given, and eat dinner before hauling herself to the Lacrosse game, father in tow. She'd explained to her parents how surprisingly well her day went, which settled her father's nerves a little, but he still wasn't about to let her go parading around town whilst _something_ was out there.

Xander knew whatever it was, it wasn't anything natural, and the thought that Saskia was so close to dying scared him to his bones. So until it was destroyed, he was going to be keeping a close eye on her.

It was safe to say, Beacon Hills were getting their asses kicked. A kid on the other team, if he could even be called that, was on a mission to destroy the team, and he was doing a pretty decent job at it. Saskia looked around the stands, and noticed Stiles acting ridiculously conspicuous. It was only a little while after she'd seen him leave, taking something from Allison as he walked behind her, and making his way towards the school.

To say Saskia was a curious being would be an understatement. She enjoyed sticking her nose into everyone's business, and it was almost an involuntary action to do so. So when she found herself stood up, trying to pass her father on the steps of the bleachers, her father's hand on her upper arm asking where she was going, she barely remembered standing.

"I need to pee." Short and sweet. It gave her enough reason to go alone, and to head towards the school. Her father had nodded, adding a quiet "be quick or you'll miss the end" as she bounded down the stairs, pulling her coat closer. What she didn't intend on finding, however, was Lydia Martin's pained sobs coming from her car parked just in front of the doors.

Saskia wanted to follow Stiles' figure that had ran through the doors, and her eyes seemed to linger there longingly, but she knew this was more important, so she made her way over to Lydia's car, tapping on the window of the passenger seat. Lydia startled, before unlocking the door allowing Saskia to slip in.

She quickly climbed in, rubbing her hands together before sending the girl a small smile. "Why aren't you at the game?"

Lydia sniffed a little, before turning to the girl. "I was going to. I drove all the way here intending on it, but I just…"

"Couldn't?" Saskia finished her sentence once she realized Lydia wasn't going to finish it.

"I know I've been back here for what seems like a minute, but you can talk to me Lydia. You were my best friend. You know I'll never judge you." Saskia smiled a little, as Lydia returned it.

Lydia wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to, _needed_ to, tell someone about what was happening with her. Ever since her accident after the winter formal, she hadn't been the same. She couldn't even recall what had happened to her during her days in the woods. She didn't know if she could trust Saskia, they'd barely kept in contact over the years she'd been gone, but everyone at the school already thought she was crazy… Maybe Saskia could be the one to help her make sense. Plus she was less likely to call her crazy if she'd been sent to Eichen house all those years ago…

"I know it must be hard to watch Jackson. I know how you felt about him. Even from a young age it was evident. But you don't need to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. You shouldn't feel like you can't go to the Lacrosse games just because he plays, and you shouldn't feel like you are forced to go just out of habit."

Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat. She loved Jackson, she really did, but this wasn't about him. Her heart sank a little, realizing she couldn't tell anyone. It would only do damage. So instead she nodded, wiping the last remaining tear from her cheeks as she turned her attention to her windscreen.

"If you don't want to be alone, I can totally ask my dad if you can come to mine. The house is practically sorted, so I don't see why he wouldn't."

Unable to speak, Lydia nodded her head slightly, as Saskia told her she'd be right back, running back to the bleachers to find her dad. When she'd mentioned leaving early so she could cheer up Lydia, her father seemed more than eager to go. She'd heard some commotion about one of the players, and a leg that literally snapped, but she couldn't see anyone who seemed in pain, and passed it off as an over exaggeration.

She'd rode back home with Lydia, her father following close behind, as she started mission Cheer-Up-Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2: Old faces, new lies

**Porcelain Dolls.**

**Chapter two.**

_The repressed memory is like a noisy intruder being thrown out of the concert hall. You can throw him out, but he will bang on the door and continue to disturb__ the concert. The analyst opens the door and says, if you promise to behave yourself, you can come back in._

_- Theodor Reik_

Saskia had met Matt on the first day of school. He'd introduced himself just after biology, telling her that he'd remembered her from when they were younger. They'd chatted a little, and swapped numbers, he may have seemed a little… eager, but he seemed nice enough. He'd mentioned an interest in photography, and said he was on the Lacrosse team, and Saskia had mentioned how, during her time in New York, her father let her take some photography classes at their local community college.

She walked in; spotting Stiles sat next to Scott. She'd spotted Lydia, and took the seat next to her in the back. Stiles had eyed her from the minute she'd walked into class, and she Saskia had said her goodbyes to him and made her way to Economics, she wasn't prepared to listen to more of his stupid questions.

Coach had babbled on a little about some midterm test, and Saskia barely bat an eyelid. With a small amount of studying, she knew she'd ace it. Coach had asked for two volunteers to answer the questions on the board, and as her hand shot up, she noticed Lydia's had too. Coached called her and another boy up to the front, and after a few seconds of working on it, Coach shouted to Jackson, making her jump out of her skin and turn around.

"Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Jackson looked around a little, stealing a look at Lydia. "Uh, just… an undying admiration for my… my coach…" Saskia cocked an eyebrow, pulling a slight face as she turned back to the board.

"That's really kind of you… now _shut up. Shut it._ Anybody else?" Coach made his way back to the board, looking over Saskia's answer. He nodded, raising his eyebrows and Saskia returned to her seat, leaving the boy up there alone to struggle with his answer.

She'd picked her pen up, and started doodling on her notebook; Lydia was next to the board, and started to write with the chalk. She didn't notice at first, but once a small squeal had escaped her mouth, Saskia's head shot up. Lydia was stood at the front of the class, tears running down her cheeks, and the same, random letters wrote over the board. She'd barely heard what coach had said next as she kept her eyes on Lydia. Cocking her head, she realized what it said…

**SOMEONE HELP ME**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Saskia had sat in Chemistry, quietly filing her nails. She hadn't noticed Lydia walk in, and the girl had placed herself a few rows in front of her. She was about to get up and make her way to her station, when she noticed Scott and, once again, _Stiles_, run towards her desk, Scott claiming the seat to her right, and Stiles on the left. Rolling her eyes, Saskia grunted a little. Stiles _admiration_ for Lydia was quickly transitioning into something that was borderline creepy. She could almost imagine him falling asleep with a pillow-girlfriend that had a printed picture of Lydia's face attached. She wasn't sure whether to alert the authorities, or laugh.

She watched Allison walk in, taking the last available seat, making a face at Scott. Saskia looked away, she was not prepared for couple drama. Especially when she wasn't even one half of said couple.

She'd pulled out a pen, as Mr. Harris walked down the aisle.

"Einstein once said, two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted Stiles shoulder a little, and Saskia couldn't help the snort that escaped through her nose.

"So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Lets see if two heads, are indeed, better than one. Or in Stilinski's case… Less than one."

He'd grouped them up and Saskia had been grouped with a boy called Isaac, whom she could vaguely remember. He'd smiled at her with an air of arrogance, and Saskia couldn't help the grimace on her face. Sure, he was cute… but she couldn't be dealing with anyone whose ego was bigger than his own head.

Isaac had been interested in her since he'd witnessed her father crash Derek's training session. He'd heard them speaking of her, and noticed Derek's concern. It was common knowledge of her brother's death, and most people were aware that she'd been to Eichen house for a short time, but he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that there was more to the story. He knew that since her family had arrived back, this creature had turned up and started to kill people. Derek had explained to the pack previously what a Kanima was. It killed killers… and that only made him think Saskia was linked. Considering how her brother died, it would make sense.

Saskia stayed quiet most of the time, and did the experiment on her own, his eyes watching her. She furrowed a brow and turned to him, just as she was about to rip him a new one, Harris had told everyone to switch. He smiled at her, before wandering off in the direction of Stiles. _Good_ Saskia thought… go bother someone else. Lydia had made her way to Saskia, and the girls continued on their experiment together, before moving around a few more times.

After a few minutes, Harris had called time. He mentioned that they could now actually _eat _the experiment. She heard Scott call Lydia's name, as she watched the class all turn towards the two.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Lydia had pulled Saskia aside in the hallway, and asked her to wait for her outside the councilor's office, where she had bumped into Matt…_ again._ It wouldn't be so strange, except he'd been texting her non-stop since last night, and he seemed to continuously pop up outside of her lessons, offering to walk her to the next. She'd politely nodded and allowed him to, even though a feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her not to. She presumed it was just nerves. She'd told herself she wasn't going to bother with any boys here, she wanted to concentrate on her education and get into an Ivy league college and the last thing she needed was extra, boy-related drama. Plus her dad would probably kill her.

Once Lydia had left the office, they walked, arm in arm, towards the school's exit. Unfortunately, Stiles had popped up, claiming they needed to study at Scott's and whom else would they need as a tutor bar the smartest girl in school. At that, Saskia had cleared her throat, cocking an eyebrow at him. By the look on his face, and the double take he did, he'd not even noticed she was stood there. His mouth gaped a little, as she saw clogs turning in his mind trying to fabricate a story as to why she couldn't come. Before any words could escape, Lydia interrupted him.

"If I have to go, so does she." She smiled, and continued to walk with Saskia, shrugging Stiles off as he went to touch her shoulder.

Lydia, Stiles, Jackson, Allison and herself had exited the library, all somehow managing to climb into Stiles jeep. Saskia almost glared a hole through Allison as she told her to sit up front. If this day wasn't strange enough, she knew it was about to get so much worse.

They entered Scott's house, and Saskia noted how Stiles locked every lock on the door, mentioning something about break ins. _Lie. _Saskia thought to herself, her father hadn't mentioned anything of the sort, stating that since the accidental death of the mechanic, everything had settled down a little.

"…And a murder..."

_Lie number two._ Saskia couldn't work out what about Stiles rubbed her the wrong way. His stupid, spazzy actions, his blatant love of lying, or the fact he was an asshole… Probably all of the above. Jackson had led Lydia upstairs, as Saskia excused herself, making her way up the stairs towards the bathroom. Stiles and Allison seemed a little on edge and she really, really didn't want to be sat cushioned between the two.

After faffing about for a few minutes and snooping through cupboards, she heard Lydia and Jackson start to argue. It had gotten dark fast seeing as it was March. She didn't want to listen… She really didn't, so she turned the tap on as fast as it could go. After a minute or two, she turned it off and looked in the mirror. She could hear Lydia's soft cries, and her heart tugged her in the girl's direction. She was stood outside the door when she'd heard the sounds of kissing, and her eyes shot as wide as possible. She was not ready to walk in on _that_. She was never going to be ready to walk in on _that_. Before she had a chance to spin on her heels and make her way downstairs, she heard a smash sound from downstairs. Lydia had swung the door open, jumping a little at seeing Saskia. The girls grabbed each other, as they slowly made their way towards the stairs, only to bump into Allison, who'd told them that someone was trying to break in, and they had to hide.

Saskia couldn't understand what Allison could do that they couldn't, but she wasn't about to question it as the two girls ran back into Scott's room, then into his toilet, locking the door behind them. Lydia had pulled out her phone, dialing 911. They could hear a lot of commotion from downstairs. She peered out of the small bathroom window but was unable to see through the blurry glass.

After a while, she grabbed Lydia's arm, fed up with this bullshit. The two made their way carefully downstairs, stepping over the broken furniture and out the front door towards the others.

Saskia spotted the boy from earlier, Isaac on the floor, and a blonde girl led next to him seemingly conscious, but unmoving, and clung to Lydia a little tighter.

"Would somebody please explain what the _hell _is going on?"

Saskia and Derek's eyes met, a confused look appearing on her face. She could feel someone else's eyes on her, but she couldn't pull herself away from his stare. He looked different from his 16-year-old self, but it was undoubtedly him.

He took a step forward, almost at the same time as she did. Her eyes instantly welled with tears that she refused to let fall. He was a reminder of her brother, and it hurt all that much more to look at him, but she physically couldn't turn her head. She took a weak breath and managed to look down at her shoes. When she looked back up, she decided to look anywhere but his face. Instead, she made very awkward eye contact with Stiles, who was looking between the two with the same speed as if he were watching a tennis match. His brow furrowed slightly, eyes full of confusion. Before he could ask, she pulled her eyes away, and cleared her throat.

"We should go, Lydia." The strawberry blonde didn't need to be told twice, as the two started to walk, but Stiles quickly stood in front of them.

"I'll drop you home. You don't… Uh, you don't wanna be walking at this time of night." With no fight left in her, Saskia nodded, and Allison told Lydia she could drop her home, to save Stiles going out of his way.

Derek's eyes had followed her as she walked past, never once leaving her. It wasn't until she was seated in the jeep that he took off as fast as possible after the creature.

The car ride would've been awkward if Saskia could draw the effort to care. She felt exhausted and she wasn't sure why. She was situated in the back of Stiles' jeep, Scott and Stiles sat upfront. She'd ignored the majority of their conversation, humming every now and then when they'd addressed her, as she continued to stare out of the back window.

"Listen, Saskia. You need to promise us something." Scott started, turning slightly in his seat to see her better. She looked up, catching Stile's eyes in the mirror.

"I don't _need_ to promise you anything. You won't tell me the truth about tonight, so why the hell should I help you." The words were harsh, but they had no bite to them. She needed a long, hot shower and bed.

"Sass, listen, this is serious. What happened tonight, we can't explain it right now, but you can't tell anyone. You and Lydia, you just… can't, okay?"

Stiles had pulled up outside her house now fully turned in his seat to address her, and she wondered why he hadn't just pulled onto his own drive. She realized he must be going out somewhere with Scott. Saskia wondered to herself whether Allison was giving Lydia the same speech, seeing as the brunette seemed to know a lot more than either of them.

"If it gets me out of this jeep, I'll promise anything." Scott and Stiles exchanged a look, and once Stiles had shrugged, Scott quickly jumped out, pulling the seat as far forward as it could go, before Saskia clambered over the seats clumsily. Stiles couldn't even deny the quick peek he had when he realized she was half bent over in front of him trying to exit his jeep. Just because she was a bitch, didn't mean she didn't have a nice ass.

They waited a few seconds, until they'd witnessed her closing the front door, before Stiles sped off, ready to find Jackson. The Kanima. _Whatever it was._

Saskia had locked the door behind her, and made her way upstairs.

"Hey baby doll, good study session?" Her father appeared in her doorway, a smile on his face.

"Ugh, eventful to say the least." Saskia grabbed some pajama's out from a drawer, and smiled weakly at her father.

"I uh... I saw Derek Hale today." She saw the change in her father's posture almost instantly.

"What did he say?" Xander wasn't prepared for this. He knew Derek was stubborn about trying to protect Saskia, but he hade made it clear that he was to stay away from her and clearly, he wasn't listening anymore.

"He didn't say anything. It was kind of in passing. I was… studying at Scott McCall's house with a few friends, and he turned up…"

"Scott McCall? The guy on the Lacrosse team?" Xander had a bad feeling. He'd seen how Scott's leg had literally snapped and healed within seconds at that game. He'd heard the bone crunch; there was no denying it. Saskia nodded slightly, closing the drawer and turning around.

"Well… If Scott is friendly with Derek, maybe you need to stay away from him. From them both." It was definitely not a suggestion and Saskia could tell. He didn't want her around Scott. If this is about him being a boy, Saskia knew they had nothing to worry about. He was cute, sure, but she could almost feel the emotions radiating between him and Allison.

"I wouldn't say friendly so much as… extreme dislike for each other. They just kind of glared at each other for a while."

Her father nodded, feeling a little better. Scott may be a werewolf, but at least he wasn't part of Derek's pack. He needed to have words with this boy.

"Maybe you could invite him over for dinner sometime? We can all go to the restaurant… obviously on me."

Saskia's smile was a little too forced. She didn't want to, she really didn't want to. If she invited Scott, it would look weird, so she'd have to invite Allison, she wasn't prepared to have them sitting making googly eyes in front of her, so she'd have to invite Lydia for her own sanity. And she couldn't invite all of them and not invite Stiles. Unfortunately, she didn't want to look rude and she had the feeling he'd never let her hear the end of it.

"Sounds good. I'll speak to him about it…" Xander nodded, leaving her room, as Saskia made her way into the bathroom to take that long awaited shower.

Once she had practically scrubbed a layer of skin off her body, she made her way back to her bedroom, and changed. From her window, she could see almost directly into a room she only presumed to be Stiles'. If she ever woke up to him staring into her room whilst she was asleep, or watching her change, she swore right then she'd kill him, and she's watched enough CSI to be able to get away with it too. The light was off, but she could just about make out the posters that lined his walls. She frowned a little, pulling the sleeves of her pajama top down and yanking the curtains closed, stomping over to her light switch before getting in bed. She knew he was hiding something from her, they all were, and Saskia was too damn curious to not try to find out.

And you know what they say about curiosity…

It killed the cat.


	3. Chapter 3: Perverts, Hales and Sass

**Porcelain Dolls.**

**Chapter three.**

"_There's something about childhood friends that you just can't replace."_

- Lisa Whelchel.

Saskia had tossed and turned all night. When she'd left Scott's house she felt drained, but she saw almost every hour until 4am, and crashed out soon after. So by the time her alarm started to scream at her, she was about ready to throw it out of her window and roll up in her duvet. Which she did… Well, not so much the alarm clock. But she definitely rolled up like a burrito for a good twenty minutes.

After pulling on a grey t-shirt, yellow hoody and a pair of denim shorts, Saskia made her way downstairs, following the smell that could only be her mother cooking bacon.

"Heard you had a late one last night, kiddo." Amy didn't even turn away from the frying pan, as she slipped the slices of bacon onto a plate for her daughter.

"Being out, or the fact I couldn't sleep." Saskia pulled a brush quickly through her hair, tossing it over her shoulders before smiling at her mother who placed the plate in front of her.

"Tossing and turning. Dad said he could hear you up until late. I however, slept like a baby." Amy winked at her daughter, watching as she all but inhaled the bacon.

After taking her time to finish getting ready, Saskia finally made her way downstairs, and out of the door.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Saskia tried to avoid her friends all day. Scott seemed a little distracted, as did Allison, so they barely noticed her ducking down random hallways in hope they didn't see her, and Jackson and Stiles hadn't shown for school, so that helped. The only person she was really interested in speaking to was Lydia. Both girls were aware their friends were lying to them, but neither of them particularly wanted to talk about the events from last night. Instead, they'd mentioned that for some odd reason, the new principal had installed cameras in every possible location of the school.

"Maybe he's a secret pervert and gets off on them at home?" Lydia lifted her brows, a deep smirk on her face. Saskia could only swat her arm and laugh.

"That's Allison's granddad. That's wrong on so many levels. _So. Many._"

The two arranged to speak later on in the evening, and parted ways once they'd reached Lydia's car. Lydia had told Saskia she was going straight to Allison's after school to get answers.

Saskia noted the girl still seemed a little shook up from the previous evening's events, even if neither of them had a clue what even happened. Whereas she was about ready to forget the incident, Lydia seemed to of had enough.

Saskia had made her way up to her room, and had already made a start on her homework when she heard a gentle knock on her door. Cocking an eyebrow, Saskia realized that neither of her parents had really got the whole "knock before you come in" thing yet, so she quickly stood before answering them. Unfortunately, in walked the last person she wanted to see.

Stiles pushed open the door, taking a tentative step inside, as he slowly looked around the room, before settling his eyes on Saskia. His initial plan was to pop home, grab a change of clothes, and make his way back to the preserve where Allison and Scott were currently watching over a very angry, chained up Jackson. He wasn't quite sure what made him come to her door. One minute he was pulling out a hoody from his wardrobe, then he'd spotted her sat at her desk, doing what he presumed was homework. After realizing he was just staring at her like a complete weirdo, he somehow managed to drag his feet to her front door, knocking only to find Xander, her father. After a few seconds of gaping and stuttering, he'd finally got out what he was here for, and Xander had cautiously let him up. That guy scared the shit out of Stiles more than Derek.

"What are you doing here?" The tone of her voice made Stiles automatically squint his eyes into a glare. Really, this girl didn't even have to do anything to irritate him.

"I, Uh. I came to apologize for last night. I know it was a little confusing but-" Before he could finish his sentence, Saskia had cut him off, another thing about her that he couldn't stand.

"Does this apology come with an explanation? Because if not I have math homework. Something you'd know if you had actually turned up today."

Quickly losing his temper, Stiles shot back the only thing he could think of.

"Oh, looking out for me then, were you?"

Saskia scoffed and stepped forward, only to have Stiles stumble backwards a step.

"Don't flatter yourself, Stilinski. I was only looking to avoid you - all of you - So if you don't have an explanation, I'd like you to leave."

"Can you just cut the sass for two seconds? I'm trying to apologize here and all you're doing is making me want to throttle you."

Saskia was quiet for a few moments, as she quickly eyed him up and down. Who did this guy think he was? He stormed into _her _house, after lying to _her _practically all of last night, then asking _her _to keep her mouth closed about it. Now he was sassing _her _in her own house.

Before she could get out what would've probably been a very sarcastic reply, Stiles babbled, "How do you know Derek Hale?"

This caught her off guard a little, and she scrunched her nose up slightly and shook her head. "I never said I knew Derek Hale. Why are you so interested?"

"Oh _come on_! I saw you two last night. It was awkward, and weird and I'm kind of the expert in that field, so I am fully aware you know him. So _how _do you know him?"

Saskia wasn't fond of his tone. Talking to her like she was some kind of petulant 5 year old was one thing, demanding answers when she had nothing in return was a whole other level.

"Maybe when you tell me what the hell went on last night, I'll tell you if, or how I know him." Saskia crossed her arms, watching as Stiles shuffled his weight between his feet anxiously.

As if something clicked in that annoyingly genius mind of his, he lifted his eyes from his shoes and gave her an unwavering look. "Your brother. He knew your brother, didn't he?"

Saskia's mouth dropped, as she continued to stare at him. Nobody really bought up her brother to her; her mother had assured her that she'd spoken to the principal and anyone caught gossiping would recieve automatic suspension. The question stung her a little, but she couldn't say she wasn't really expecting it. Her brother and Derek were the same age, played on the same basketball team, and were known friends, so why wouldn't Stiles put 2 and 2 together?

A flicker of confusion crossed his features, as he took another step towards her. "Do you know what happened to him? Why he was-"

"Saskia, your mother needs help with dinner, and I'm off to the station. Time to say goodbye to your friend."

Both Stiles and Saskia jumped a food foot in the air, neither one had noticed Xander leaning on the doorframe glaring at the young boy. Reverting his eyes to his daughter, he softened them and smiled.

Saskia nodded before looking back to Stiles. "You should-"

"Yeah, yeah totally. I uh, I'm supposed to meet Scott anyway. Important things to do, ya know? Like, not real important but… boy things…" Stile's mouth was moving faster than his mind, and he willed himself to shut up. He shuffled past Xander, expertly avoiding him and managed to bang his own shoulder into the doorframe, letting out a quick squeal when he noticed how close he was to her father. He bounded down the stairs, before Amy stopped him.

"Not staying for dinner, Stiles?" Her pleasant face was a change from Xander's intimidating one, and Stiles felt himself relax slightly. Only _slightly _though.

"Uh, no. Meeting Scott. Just, you know… Wanted to check on Sass." She nodded slightly and turned back to the kitchen, indicating that Stiles was now free to leave. Even with the alpha chasing them in the school, he wasn't sure he'd ever moved faster than he did in that moment to get out of that house.

Whatever. He had more pressing problems right now.

**-x-x-x-x-**

After Stiles had left, Saskia tried to steady her breathing. She wasn't sure if it was from Stiles bringing up her brother, or the fact her dad had managed to sneak up on her scaring her within an inch of her life. She quickly closed the math textbook she had been reading and passed her father, smiling up at him lightly. She tried to get a grip before her father could ask her anything, no matter how hard she tried, he could always see right through her lies.

She met her mother in the kitchen, and after noting her mother was almost done, Saskia grabbed the plates from the cupboard and placed them around the table, before going back and grabbing the salad bowl from the counter.

"So… Stiles has certainly grown into a good looking boy." Amy was trying to make it sound innocent, but Saskia knew her mother too well.

"He's lanky and strange. Not sure I'd call that good looking, but whatever floats your boat."

"You know, Claudia and myself, we always used to talk about what you two would be like when you were older. She bet me $20 you'd end up married with your own babies and you'd be inviting us around for dinner on Friday night's." Amy laughed a little. She missed Claudia, she really did. Claudia was a stay at home mom, and she doted on Stiles, and even Saskia even though they were around 6. She helped watch both her children when Amy was struggling with working and being a mother, up until Sebastian started to go to his friends instead, and she'd often bring both Stiles and Saskia into the restaurant for lunch and a gossip on the weekends. She was more than just her next-door neighbor, she was her best friend. With their husbands both working together at the station, they often had the other around for dinner, and if possible, joint family dinners.

Claudia was ill when Sebastian had died. She was confined to hospital by then, and the woman barely had any of her mind left. Amy could never resent Claudia for that, but she wished she could've had her back, even if only for an hour, to help her through it. She always seemed to know what to say. She was such a smart person, and Amy always said that although she saw so much of the Sheriff in Stiles, there were two things he definitely had of Claudia's; her eyes, and her intelligence.

It was whilst Saskia was in Eichen house that Claudia had passed away but Amy had found it would be disruptive to pull Saskia out for the day. She loved Claudia like a sister, but she couldn't risk her daughter's already fragile mental health.

Herself and Xander had sat behind the Sheriff, Stiles, and his grandparents, much like they had during Sebastian's funeral. Xander's hand never left John's shoulder, a sort of comfort and respect between the two men.

Amy had wanted to stay in Beacon Hills for two reasons only. One of those, obviously, being that she didn't want to uproot her daughter again. Beacon Hills was the town that held the most memories of her children together, and she wasn't sure moving Saskia for a second time was a good idea, and secondly, Stiles and the sheriff.

She had promised Claudia, when things had started to go downhill that she'd look after them both as well as she could. And she tried; she really did, up until it was in her family's best interest to leave. But she was back now, and she would make sure the two men who at one point were like family to her would always be okay.

Amy had been staring off into nothing for a little while now, oblivious to Saskia's grunt at her words, so instead Saskia continued laying the table. Xander had left for the night shift a few minutes later; kissing Saskia and Amy goodbye, and both girls continued their dinner in silence, both having their minds in different places.


	4. Chapter 4: Concussions

**Porcelain Dolls.**

**Chapter four.**

"_I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection."_

- Sigmund Freud.

Jackson had been texting Saskia since his sudden release form Scott and Stiles' "kidnapping" and to say he was pissed was an understatement. He'd told Saskia that his father had taken him to the Sheriff's department and was pressing charges against them, and they now had a restraining order. Just when she thought they couldn't be more stupid, they proved her wrong yet again.

Saskia had meant to spend her lunch with Lydia, but hadn't managed to find the girl yet. She was still classed as "The New Girl" so instead, she settled with meeting Matt, who had texted her earlier to ask to talk. It turned out he was going to buy some tickets to an exclusive 'secret' rave that was happening that weekend, and he asked her if she wanted to go.

"As in… Friends?" Saskia managed a small smile, hoping Matt would get the hint.

"Well, you know… As friends, maybe more? Just see how the night goes."

She felt like she was stuck between a rock, and a hard place. She didn't want to go to a rave with him as a _date_. In fact, she didn't want to go _anywhere_ with _anyone_ as a date. But she was worried if she said no; she'd lose one of the only friends she'd made so far. And Matt wasn't that bad…

"Sure. Shall I meet you there or?"

"I could totally pick you up. Maybe go for food before?"

Trying her hardest to not roll her eyes, Saskia swallowed the lump forming in the back of her throat. "I don't think eating then dancing would be too great of an idea. But let me know what time you'll be over." With that, she stood and dumped her tray on the racking, making her way to find Lydia. What she found however, was Stiles practically stalking her down a hallway, only to be shoved into a wall by some blonde. She was sure this blonde would make a good friend to her. She vaguely heard them speaking about Jackson's parents, his _real _parents, and Saskia ditched the idea to find Lydia and went straight for Jackson. She wasn't even aware Jackson was adopted. She made her way to the boy's locker room, presuming that was as good a place to start.

Strutting through the school the best she could, she finally made her way down the hallway and almost collided with the door, then almost tripped over Scott who for some reason had slid out on the floor, followed by Jackson who was about ready to beat him to a pulp, only to be restrained by the blonde girl that she'd seen talking to Stiles previously. Stiles had Scott, and Allison quickly followed through the door, managing to grab hold of and steady Saskia. Before she was even really aware of what was going on, Mr. Harris had stormed down the hallway, declaring that all 7 of them were to be in detention. Saskia and Lydia were meant to be going shopping after school, so once she had her bearings, she quickly notified the girl, telling her that their stupid friends had got her into trouble. Somehow, Saskia knew it wouldn't be the last time.

She sat at the table next to Matt, Jackson and Allison, aiming to stay as far away from the idiot delinquents as she could, and rested her head on the table. She was so far done with them.

"Hey, what if it's Matt?" Stiles asked Scott quietly across the room.

"I mean this whole thing comes back to the video right?"

"Danny said Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing-"

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off of himself." Scott noted how smug Stiles looked, before glancing back at the table, watching him eat.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, a mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott wasn't really ready to take Stiles' accusation seriously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…" Stiles started, looking back toward the table Matt was situated on, "he's evil…" He watched as Matt offered the bag of popcorn to Saskia, who only smiled at him and shook her head.

"You just don't like him." Scott announced as they watched the interaction between the two.

"The guy… bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." The two watched as Matt offered around the popcorn to Jackson, who also denied it.

Scott couldn't help the eye roll. "Any other theories?"

Jackson's face contorted with pain, as he started to rub his forehead. He left for the bathroom, soon to be followed by Mr. Harris. As soon as he left, Stiles and Scott rushed towards the blonde, who Allison had informed her was called Erica. She was the blonde on the floor outside Scott's house. None other than Allison's mother called Scott's name through the tannoy to the principal's office and he quickly left.

Matt had quietly started to talk to Saskia, and the two discussed the rave. Saskia had never really been to one, and felt a little relieved that neither had Matt. He'd also promised Allison a ticket, and Saskia could only hope it meant they were going as a threesome. She wasn't sure what about Matt made her feel on edge, he seemed like a nice kid, maybe a little too full on, but nice. He hadn't got her into any trouble unlike _some_, and he seemed to message her non-stop, which she supposed was technically a good thing. Maybe it was time to let her walls down and let someone in. Maybe the Goosebumps on her arms whenever she caught him staring at her, or taking a picture of her, were a _good_ sign? She just couldn't be sure. The two continued their conversation, Allison joining in a few times, and Matt made a joke, making Saskia let out of bubble of laughter. Stile's head shot up, staring at the two, once again looking confused. She was certain by now this was his resting face, but the blonde next to him didn't even move from the book she was reading. She narrowed her eyes a little at him, and turned her attention back to Allison who was wondering what her mother would want with Scott.

Jackson walked back through the door, Harris following behind; Saskia rubbed his arm a little, gaining a small smile from the boy. Harris had started to pack up, and had so kindly informed them they could leave once they had packed away the books. Saskia could understand why nobody likes this guy.

Saskia was in the aisle with Jackson and Matt when she felt a slick cut on her neck. Before her hand could even reach it, her head was almost bounced off one of the shelves with such a force it knocked her completely unconscious. After the ordeal, Allison had checked on Matt and Saskia, willing Scott to take Erica to Derek with Stiles whilst she called an ambulance for the two unconscious ones.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Saskia was led in a hospital bed when she awoke, her mother sat next to her. She wasn't really sure what happened, or why she was in the hospital room, all she knew was that her head was thumping and her body felt tingly. It was dark outside, and she was in a single room, but her blinds were pulled open. She moved her hand towards her mothers, gently waking her.

"God baby, you scared the crap out of us." Amy sat up straight, holding on tighter to her daughter's hand. It was a rare occasion that Amy shown her serious side, normally she was a stark contrast to her father who was always serious.

Saskia could barely squeak out a 'what happened' before her mother had handed her a cup of water. As she drank, Amy told her.

"We're not too sure. Allison said you were all putting away books, in _detention_ might I add, which we will speak about later, and she said Jackson hit a 'Matt' unconscious, and he fell into you, and you ended up, so graciously, head-butting the shelf which knocked you out."

Saskia couldn't remember the time in-between talking to Matt about a book he had picked up, and waking up in the hospital.

A few hours later, and two checks from Mrs. McCall, and Saskia was allowed home. She had a mild concussion, but her parents were told to keep an eye on her throughout the night but otherwise she'd be fine, although some strong painkillers may be needed in the morning.

As Saskia led in her own bed, which was far more comfortable than the hospitals, she could feel herself slowly falling asleep. Her mother and father were downstairs, presumably arguing over what had happened that day. Her father was always over-protective of her, and that only escalated after the death of her brother. Shifting herself upwards a little, Saskia strained her hearing all she could, attempting to catch snippets of their conversation.

"Look, I understand why we've kept it secret this long, Xander. I really do, and I know all you're trying to do it protect her, but I'm not sure it is anymore."

"All I have ever done is protect her Amy. And the only way I can continue to do that is by not telling her. Do you really think she'll look at us the same way again? She's 15, she won't understand why we've kept her in the dark this long."

"I understand that, but this town… We won't be able to keep it from her forever. You said yourself that Stiles almost dropped a bombshell on her. It's best we just tell her. She's a lot stronger than you thi-"

"No she isn't! She is a 15-year-old girl, practically a child. This isn't something we can tell her and expect no repercussions from. If we tell her, they will come for her, and she can't protect herself." Xander interrupted, running a hand through his hair in distress.

"Then teach her how to."

After that, it was quiet. She could feel her heartbeat, and it was seemingly normal, bar the little murmur it had every few beats. So why was her mouth dry? And her stomach slowly crawling up her throat? Was she… Was she adopted, like Jackson? _Who_ was going to come after her? She _couldn't_ protect herself, however much it pained her to admit it, but she couldn't. She'd never been in a physical fight before, let alone had to defend herself against anyone, and she may be physically fit, but she was 5"1 and slender, and now she thought about it, she realized she'd probably lose any type of confrontation, her only real defense was sarcasm and long words. Neither of which would be of any use physically. Lying back down in her bed, she buried herself in her covers knowing she wouldn't sleep.

**A/N:**

**I know nobody really reads these, So it'll be quick note, thank you for everyone who has read, added this story to their subscriptions, and reviewed, and a special thank you to . for not only the reviews, but the messages. To know someone whose story I adore, and whose such a talented writer enjoys my story is such a compliment. If anyone hasn't checked out her stories, you **_**need **_**to. Trust me, you will not regret it.**

**Also, I have a trailer up for this video on youtube, which was my first ever effort in that department but I'm actually pretty proud of how it turned out, the link is:**

**/watch?v=KrTxXtSoHWI**

**I also have this story up on Wattpad, where I post gif's (Some occasionally made by myself) to go along with chapters, so if you're interested in just seeing those, the link is:**

**/story/29321051-porcelain-dolls-stiles-stilinski (after )**

**I also have the face claims up, but I'll write them up here also, in case you're interested (which I find helps picture the characters a little more)**

**Saskia Tuteur – Emily Browning.**

**Amy Tuteur – Whitney Cummings.**

**Xander Tuteur – Joe Manganiello.**

**Sebastian Tuteur – Sam Huntington.**

**Thank you so much again!**


	5. Chapter 5: Waterworks

**Porcelain Dolls.**

Chapter five:

"_It's funny how you can go from hating a girl to maybe liking her, maybe liking her a lot, just because she shows a little interest in you." __  
><em>_― __Louis Sachar__, __The Cardturner: A Novel about a King, a Queen, and a Joker_

Saskia had wandered around school most of the day in a trance, her parent's conversation from the previous night laying heavy on her mind. Matt had asked her if she had wanted to go with him to collect the tickets for the rave after school, but she turned him down, saying that she'd have to get home and complete any homework before her parents would let her go. Which was another thing… she still hadn't asked them, and wasn't exactly sure if her dad would let her go, especially if she told him it was with a boy. But lying just wasn't an option for her.

Grabbing her bag from the backseat, Saskia and Allison made their way into her house, noting the usual baby blue jeep next door was missing. Her father's police patrol car was also gone, so she knew her father must be at the station, which made the situation a little easier.

As the two girls entered the house, they ran straight up to Saskia's room to decipher which outfit would be best for the rave.

"What about this?" Allison asked a few minutes after sorting through Saskia's wardrobe. She already had an outfit picked out at home which she was planning on wearing, but Saskia had practically begged the girl over to help, seeing as Lydia was busy that evening with her mother.

In Allison's hands were a simple white lace top, and a pair of cut off denim shorts. They'd mentioned that they didn't want to look too over-dressed, and essentially they were only going to end up sweaty so she didn't want anything too nice that she'd ruin. The outfit was perfect.

The two girls walked downstairs, spotting Saskia's mother in the front room surfing through cooking channels.

"Mom, can we talk?" Saskia's voice made her mother, who was too engrossed with the show; jump a little, as she quickly paused the channel.

"What's up, Sass?" She'd only just spotted Allison as she turned from the sofa, and stood quickly to greet the girl.

"Uh, this is my friend Allison. We were actually planning on going out tomorrow night, if that's okay with you?" An innocent smile crossed both young girls' faces. The girl's would be arriving separately as Allison had said she'd already arranged a lift there – much to Saskia's dismay – but in order to be allowed to go, she'd have to bend the truth a little. Or more so, just keep some of the facts hidden.

"Well, that depends where 'out' is. I'm working late tomorrow, and dad has a late at the station, so he'll be gone too."

Saskia relaxed a little, knowing that it meant her father wouldn't be home to ask questions. "Well, we have tickets to this… Well, this rave tomorrow night. We were planning on going together. Thought it would be a good bonding experience." She cringed inwardly at her own words, but she was more than aware of how guilty her mother felt for pulling Saskia away from her friends in Beacon Hills in the first place, let alone doing it again in New York. Sure, she didn't have many friends in New York, but she was fairly close to the few she did.

"Bonding? How do you expect to even talk in there with the music? I went to enough raves in my day to know tha-"

"_Mom_." Saskia warned. Her mother was 'cooler' than most of her friend's parents put together, but she didn't need to hear of any past parties her mother may have gone to.

"Fine. But if there are any problems, call your father or me. And I expect you home before 1am." Her mother sat back down, un-pausing the show, as Saskia and Allison smiled together, before running back upstairs to start on their homework.

An hour or so later, and Allison had left to go somewhere with her father, leaving Saskia to eat dinner with her mother, before promising to grab her father some dinner. Her mother hadn't told her to mention tomorrow night to her father, so she definitely wasn't planning on doing so. She'd driven to the nearest fast food restaurant, and grabbed her father a burger and some chips before heading to the station.

Saskia had all but jogged through the station; both her parents would be working late tonight, so it gave her a long, relaxing evening to herself. She swung the bag as she walked past the Sheriff and his son, throwing a smile at the older Stilinski whilst completely ignoring the younger one.

"See, she brings her father _real _food." She heard the Sheriff tell his son, as he scoffed a reply.

"That's definitely _not _our biggest worry here, alright? Sass… Hey, Saskia. Got a minute?" Stiles legs were a lot longer than hers, so it only took him a matter of seconds for him to catch up to her. She smiled politely, aware that the boy's father was watching them with a slightly confused expression.

"I was just dropping off some dinner to my dad. In a bit of a rush so…" He nodded his head, but continued walking slightly behind her.

"Why are you in such a rush?" By this point, Saskia had stopped in her tracks and turned to the boy.

"Why are you so nosey?" She countered back, a smile still on her face.

"Look, I know Matt's planning on taking you to that rave tomorrow night, but I really don't think you should go." Stiles wasn't really paying much attention, and somehow bumped right into Saskia, whose eyes widened slightly in frustration.

"What is this about Stiles? You have a serious problem with him, and I don't think he's ever done anything to you. Are you- are you jealous?" Saskia crossed her arms over each other, the bagged food hanging from her left, as she watched Stiles' eyes open almost as big as hi now gaping mouth.

"I most certainly am _not_!" He shrieked a little, the pitch in his voice going up causing not only his father, but also a few of the other officers turn to look at him. He flashed his father an embarrassed smile, before dragging Saskia by the arm around the corner.

"Look, I don't trust Matt, and you shouldn't either. He's weird and freaky and I'm not sure if you've noticed but he takes a lot of photographs of you. Like a _lot _of photo's."

"He's into photography, Stiles. Just because he isn't fawning over _Lydia _like you do, doesn't mean he's creepy, okay? I'm a big girl Stiles, I can look after myself." Her voice had wavered slightly, recalling her father's words the night before. Why did everyone think she was so fragile? Sure, she'd been through a lot, and it had affected her mental health to an extent. But she wasn't going to break again. She had promised herself that.

As if on queue, her father walked out of a room, and eyed the two teenagers, before he quickly sniffed the air, his eyes falling to the brown paper bag hanging in Saskia's hand.

Stiles stuttered a goodbye, and quickly made his way back to his father whilst Saskia followed her father back to a desk.

"Up to much tonight, Baby doll?" Her father asked, before ramming half of the burger in his mouth. He had ketchup and what looked like a bit of chopped onion hanging in his beard and Saskia couldn't help the cheerful laugh that she let out.

Her relationship with her father was, to Saskia, an average father/daughter one, just with the added problems that the death of a sibling will bring. He was extremely protective of her, thinking of her as his little girl and a part of her couldn't blame him for that. Since moving to Beacon Hills his protective streak seemed to escalate, whether it was due to her making friends with boys and she was a teenage girl, or because this place brought back the anxiety of most of their problems either one, she could kind of sympathize with him. Or at least, the logical side of her could. So watching him chew on a burger that he all but inhaled, with ketchup stuck to his beard and jokes about saving whatever fell into it for "later", she felt normal.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Saskia had, once again, tried to avoid as many people as she could in school. Hiding was starting to become tiring, but she didn't have the energy for Stiles and his 21 questions, which meant she had to avoid Scott too, as the two were practically joined at the hip. Lydia and Allison were the only people she could really be bothered to be around, so she tried to avoid Matt too, after checking he was okay from his trip to the E.R. She replied to his fifth text, letting him know she was still okay for tonight – since he had managed to get enough tickets- and that she was currently trying to study for her upcoming exam in her Econ AP class.

Saskia learned that she was actually pretty good at blending in. She was short, which aided her anyway, being able to just dodge behind pretty much most of the other students, and it seemed she could hear Stiles' voice a mile away. And if she couldn't hear him, she could definitely see his flailing arms coming down the hallway, giving her enough time to just slip into the nearest empty classroom.

But it was her locker that was the problem. Everyone seemed to know where it was, and they also seemed to know that the girl couldn't avoid it all day, so when she finally trailed towards it, she caught both Scott and Stiles waiting for her, Scott had already noticed her, and she felt almost inclined to walk over.

"You're blocking my locker, can you move please?" Saskia asked as politely as she could. Maybe they didn't know it was her locker? Maybe they were just casually stood there, obviously looking for someone, but that someone wasn't necessarily her, or at least that's what she thought up until she had witnessed Scott elbow Stiles in the side lightly, catching his attention which had then turned to her.

"I- we need to speak to you." Stiles stated, almost harshly. This was responded with a slightly harder elbow in the side from Scott, whom only glared at him, before turning his attention back to Saskia.

"Please?" His eyes almost glistened and Saskia swore in that moment he looked like a puppy dog. Sighing slightly, she knew she couldn't deny that.

"You have two minutes." Both boys quickly moved away from her locker slightly, as she opened it and started to sort through her books.

"I know a lot of weird stuff has happened lately, and I know we seem to be centered around it-"

"Not you. Just _him_." Saskia interrupted, nodding her head to her left where Stiles now stood. He glared, but didn't respond.

"Okay, I know _he_ seems to be in the middle of it all, but we really are just trying to protect you. I know you're confused about everything, but you need to be careful tonight, okay? The rave… You just- if anything goes wrong, or you need anything, come find one of us, okay? Just… stay alert."

Saskia shut her locker and zipped up her bag, before nodding at the boy. She wasn't really sure what he was getting at, but she could almost sense how genuine he was being. He gave her a small smile, and started to walk away, Stiles still stationary next to Saskia until Scott took a few steps back, grabbing him. They needed to get to Deaton.

"How- how did you even just get her to- I don't…. _what happened then_?" Stiles asked, tripping over his words.

"I didn't throw paint over her." Scott shrugged.

"That was in like, _fourth grade_ and it was an accident. I tripped! She seriously needs to get over it."

** -x-x-x-x-**

Saskia really wasn't sure about this rave. Allison had gone off to speak to Scott, so Matt and Saskia danced and she had never felt so awkward in her life. She _thought _she heard Scott shout at Allison over the music, but she was only certain when she saw Allison's face after he'd walked away. She pulled away from Matt a little, and whispered to him that she was going to check on her friend. As she went to make her way over, she had to avoid what was quickly looking like a threesome between Isaac, Erica and… Jackson? No amount of therapy in the world would make her un-see that, and when Isaac had turned to her winking, she quickly scuttled off bug-eyed and a little red.

When she finally got to Allison the two went back to the toilets. She wasn't that close to Allison, but she was definitely becoming a trusted friend to the girl, and Saskia liked her. She was everything Saskia wanted to be. She was strong, and she was confident. Sure, Saskia could outsmart most people, and she was physically fit, but she didn't feel either of those things. She felt like a frightened little bird trapped in a cage with a cat most of the time.

"So… Still going okay with Scott? I thought you two weren't speaking?"

Allison sniffed a little, but it wasn't because of tears, she could tell the girl was frustrated, almost looking torn. She half nodded, before turning and looking into one of the dirty mirrors.

"It's just weird, I suppose. Nothing I can't handle, thank you though." She smiled at Saskia's reflection as the girl pulled at her hair a little.

"You know, I see the way you look at him. The way he looks at you. Are you sure breaking up was for the best?"

Allison sighed inwardly, not only was she lying to her entire family, she was lying to her friends. She just wanted to tell the truth.

"It's just too complicated. My family they're just… since my Aunt died, they're very protective over me, and they're not positive Scott is right for me."

"But are you?" Saskia asked, standing next to Allison.

"What do you mean?"

Saskia threw an almost shy smile at her. "Are you sure he's not right for you? I understand the cons of a protective family trust me. My dad threatened to tear a guys throat out at my last school just because he asked me to help him study, and I know next to nothing about… those things. But, if I honestly thought someone was right for me, I'd probably just… I don't know. Sneak around." Allison couldn't help but let out a laugh at her comment, little did Saskia know how close it hit home.

"You've never had a boyfriend? Really?" Saskia nodded slightly, her face getting rosier by the second.

"I just… I never wanted it to get in the way of my education. Since my brother, I just… I want to do everything I can in order to make my parents feel like they didn't lose both their kids. I want to do something with my life that makes a difference, and I wasn't sure I could balance the two. Plus, my dad seems to scare anyone with a little interest away so I gathered it won't be until I'm far away at college."

"Sass, you're smart. Like, don't-need-to-study-smart. I think you could handle a lot more than what you think you are capable of. Plus Matt seems to like you, and your dad hasn't scared him off." Allison smiled at the girl, who only played with the bottom of her top.

"That's because he doesn't know about him. I just mentioned Derek Hale the other day, and he almost blew a gasket. Plus, it may be something that comes naturally, but it doesn't mean I understand everything, and I do study. I study really hard, actually. It's like I understand the information, but I'm so scared of trusting myself and disappointing my parents, I'll go over the same things repeatedly to make sure I'm right. I've literally sat and re-wrote an essay six times. _Six!_" Saskia let out a small laugh, and Allison smiled at the girl.

"Come on, let's go back. I'm sure Matt's waiting for us."

After a good ten minutes of dancing, Saskia noted Allison kept checking her phone. Matt seemed a little annoyed by Allison's presence, so he asked Saskia if she wanted to get closer to the DJ. She nodded, but grabbed Allison's hand to drag her too. Before they could get too far they bumped into none other than Adrian Harris. _Mr. Harris._ Saskia's eyes were wide, and Allison looked nothing less than grossed out.

"She's twenty-one…_I told you I'd see a student here._" He quickly moved from the trio, and they all shared a look. Saskia wasn't sure whether to laugh or vomit, but she was sure the latter was most likely. They'd sat down, once Allison had left to make a call, and the two sat in a relatively awkward silence before he turned quickly, kissing her on the lips. A beat passed, and Saskia quickly pulled away, her eyes staying open throughout the kiss.

"I'm sorry…." Matt started, before Saskia could cut him off.

"No, it's… It's okay. I just… I thought we agreed to go as friends, so I wasn't really expecting that." Saskia shifted awkwardly, and then pulled her phone from her pocket. Noting the time, she sighed. She knew she should leave soon, but she wasn't sure how to mention it to Matt without sounding like she was running away, even if in her mind she was trying to find the nearest exit. Gripping at any confidence she had, she smiled at him, before leaning in. "I should get going Matt. My parents will be up waiting for me." His eyes felt like they were staring into her soul, and for a minute she wasn't sure if he'd even let her go, but as quickly as it came, it left, and he smiled a her before standing up and offering a hand before leading her out to find Allison.

Allison had actually driven them all there, after Matt had told them that his father wouldn't let him borrow the car. She'd decided to drop Matt off first, noting Saskia's immediate discomfort around him. After he jumped out of the passenger seat, opening the door for her to climb out, Saskia quickly got into the front seat, after an incredibly weird hug form the boy.

Once they were sure he'd gone, they both sighed to each other, Allison rubbing her hand on her face whilst Saskia yanked her hair a little.

"So, what happened? You seemed to be pretty into him, then…?" Allison trailed off whilst Saskia sank further into her seat.

"He… well, he kissed me." Saskia admitted, her cheeks feeling hot.

"And? I thought you were kind of into him?"

"We came as friends, Ally. I just, I wasn't expecting it and…"

"Wait, was that your first kiss?"

Saskia shook her head, "No, well, I mean my first teenage kiss. I've kissed a guy before but I was like… 8. So I'm not sure how much that counts."

Allison smiled, before looking down. She noticed Matts bag first and pointed it out to Saskia, who lifted it up. They pulled out Matt's camera, and Allison flicked it on, searching through the photo's, a few of which were of the lacrosse team, until she got to a candid shot of Saskia, stood in a classroom, and then another of her sat down, laughing with Allison, she continued to flick through the library, barely pulling her eyes away to look at Saskia's shocked expression. She knew he took a few candids of her now and then, he'd always show them to her, promising to delete them. But these weren't the same ones he'd shown her. They were of her at home, sat by her desk doing homework, reading, even one of her about to take her top off, before she'd realized she left the curtains open and quickly tugged it back in place. Funnily enough, it was always Stiles she was worried about peeping, she never thought in a million years Matt would do something like this. '_Stiles._' He was right.

Before either girl had noticed, Matt's face appeared at Saskia's window, tapping on it, causing the two girls to jump, and Allison to almost drop the camera. The two girls made awkward eye contact with each other, and then turned to face the boy, barely managing to keep their facial expressions somewhat neutral. He peered down at Saskia, an almost menacing look on his face, as he tried to unlock the door. Frozen in place, Saskia could only watch as he asked her to open the window. Luckily Allison was a little calmer, and clicked the button on her door, bringing the electric window down as Matt leaned in a little closer.

"Forgot my bag." Matt said with a smile that was anything but genuine, and luckily Allison had already dropped the camera into it, trying to fiend innocence.

"Yeah… Yeah." Saskia nodded at the same time as Ally, his eye contact never straying from her.

"Some good pictures on there, don't you think?"

"Yeah, the Lacrosse ones are amazing, you're really talented, I was – I was really impressed." Allison covered, making sure the window stayed in place, only allowing Matt to get his arm in.

"There's a good candid of you in there too." He spoke, and even though Saskia had been watching him, maintaining eye contact, she couldn't help but jump a little as he addressed her.

"Really?" Saskia squeaked out, trying to slide closer to her friend.

"You can see some of the others if you like… That little screen doesn't really do it justice, but uh – I could show you some on my computer."

The two were silent, and Saskia could feel her neck becoming hot.

"Oh, she would totally like that, maybe another night? Her dad's waiting up for her and-" Allison covered; Saskia just couldn't make out a proper sentence. Why were her words failing her? She'd never been this scared before.

"Well" Matt started, shaking his head a little, "just for a few minutes?"

Saskia shook her head, trying to even out her voice. "It's getting kind of late… "

"It's the weekend." Matt pointed out, something in the way he was looking at her made her feel like some sort of prey just being toyed with, before her predator would pounce.

"I know, but I – you know – I"

Matt interrupted, "and you know its spring break… I mean you don't have a thing going on tomorrow… Do you?"

"We should really get going…" Allison stated, as Matt just stared at Saskia.

"You sure?" He asked, aiming his question at Saskia.

"I'm sure." She nodded, still not quite trusting herself.

"Okay…" Matt almost whispered, standing up and pulling his bag out of the window as Allison started the car back up, pulling out of her space as quickly as she could. Saskia kept her head forward, her hands sweaty and her heart beating a million miles an hour, whilst Allison checked her rear-view mirror noting Matt watching them.

"Oh. My. God." Allison squeaked out. She wasn't sure what had got into the boy, but she definitely didn't want one of her closest girl friends hanging around with him. Not when he was practically stalking her.

After a few minutes of silence, Allison peeped at Saskia, noticing her pale face somehow even more pasty. She pulled just outside of the girl's drive, and turned the engine off, yet the tiny girl next to her didn't budge an inch and it was only until Allison announced they were at her house that the girl seemed to let out a breath.

"Thanks for the ride Ally." Saskia undid her seatbelt, and climbed out of the car carefully, much to Allison's protests asking her to talk.

She was so done with this town.

Saskia walked into her house, feeling a sudden compulsion to turn every single light on. Her father was working the night shift, he wouldn't be back until early hours, and her mother would get back before him, but no way before 2am. She locked the door behind her swiftly, but continued to stand there, looking through the peephole as she watched Allison's car pull away.

She swallowed deeply, and made her way up to her room. She was about to rip her curtains closed, the picture that Matt had taken pulsating through her brain, and she was sat at her desk, with her hair in a low pony. She was certain it was English homework that she was completing, the day she'd worn a white top was the day she'd only had one piece of homework, being from that class. Her hands trembled as she grabbed both sides of the curtain, her eyes closed tight. Taking a deep breath, because despite what everyone thought of her, she wanted to be brave, and she wanted to be strong like Allison would've, she opened her eyes, only to see Stiles stood in his room watching her through his window, his face etched with concern and confusion. Saskia wanted to pull away, to wrench the curtains closed and get into bed, but she could only stand there, staring into the boy's room, as a teardrop fell down her cheek.

If he was any further away, Stiles was sure he'd have not seen it. A single tear fell from the girl's eye, running down her face and dripping off her jaw. Normally, he wasn't one for a crying _anyone _especially a crying girl, and bar Lydia that one time he hadn't had much experience, but crying people scared him a little, but her face shown how exhausted, and how scared she was. Automatically presuming the worst, he waved his hand over, beckoning her to come over and before he even waited for a response, he ran out of his door and made his way downstairs. He tried to be quiet as he wretched the front door open, knowing his dad was asleep upstairs and after everything that had gone on with him lately, he really didn't want to hurt him anymore than he had already.

He looked toward Saskia's front door, noting how it was still closed and quickly ran to the side of the house before craning his neck, seeing her still stood at her window. He was so worried she'd seen something she shouldn't have seen, maybe witnessing Jackson at the rave in his lizard form. He waved his arms about, getting her attention, and then thrust his head toward her front door. Slowly but surely, she peeled her fingers off the curtains and he watched her leave, only moments later opening her front door and closing it behind her.

They kept silent as they padded through the Stilinski household, neither of them quite sure what to say. Stiles did not want her involved in all of this, mainly because that would mean Scott starting back on his hero complex and practically invite her into the pack, and with all due respect, he didn't want to spend any more time around her that wasn't absolutely necessary. Even if her butt did look _reaaaaaally _good in those shorts.

He swung his door open for her, and then carefully pushed it back to a close, turning back around to see Saskia stood in the middle of his room looking almost as uncomfortable as he felt. It was then Stiles realized she was the first girl he'd had in his room. Granted, it was for a different reason than he'd hoped a girl would be there for, but it also made him realize he needed to coax her into this. This wasn't his buddy Scott; he'd have to actually make an effort.

Stiles motioned for Saskia to take a seat, hoping she'd opt for the uncomfortable computer chair so he could have his slightly comfier bed, but almost as if fate had decided to shit on his day even more, she sat herself down on the bed a little less gracefully than she usually would.

Holding in an irritated sigh, he made his way to his desk, before Saskia's voice broke the silence.

"Can you close your blinds, please?" He'd never heard her speak so quietly before, and he was sure if he had had any background music, aside from his father's snoring in the room down the hall, he'd have missed it. Cocking an eyebrow, he quickly pulled them shut, then swung his leg over his computer chair facing the girl.

"So… What's with the window thing?" He didn't know what he was doing, he really didn't. He'd never had to comfort someone before, and especially not someone he didn't particularly like. When Scott's dad had left it was different. Scott had almost expected it and tried to go on like normal, until one day he broke down in front of Stiles in the middle of a gaming marathon, and all Stiles could remember was tears and snot. He knew how to comfort Scott, but Saskia? She was just sat there; almost mute barely looking like she was breathing. He wouldn't just tell Scott his secret without his permission, and from what happened tonight it was the last thing he'd bother his friend with. So he'd have to try and swing it, either tell her she was a little crazy, or tell her he'd explain everything at another point in time. Neither were really options though.

"Do you, uh, want some water or something?" He rubbed the back of his neck, completely unsure of how to go about this, but once she nodded, he quickly yet somehow quietly popped downstairs, filled up a big glass of water from the tap and carried it up for her. He placed it on his bedside table just to the left of her, and resumed his original place on his chair. He watched her for a few minutes, slowly watching her ice-queen façade break a little. Another tear rolled down her face, but she swatted it away before it reached half way down her cheek.

"I just… I don't want to be alone." She barely held eye contact with him, and his face soon dropped, knowing this could be a long night.

"Saskia, what's happened? I've known you a long time, and this is probably the quietest you've ever been, and probably the nicest. What's wrong?" He tried to play it off as a joke, but he was actually dead serious. Since that incident in fourth grade, she'd been a bit of a bitch to him.

He watched as she tugged down the sleeves of her cardigan, pulling them over her hands completely, and pushed them slightly into her eye sockets, when she pulled away, her make-up had smudged slightly, but Stiles – ever the gentleman – didn't really think this was the best time to mention it.

"I just – we had a good time I thought. It was a little weird, but I thought he was a good guy. But- now I'm not too sure." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, causing another tear to drop, and Stiles to stand from his position, taking up residence next to her on his bed. He sat far enough away that he wasn't physically touching her, but close enough to know that he could be of comfort.

"Are we...? Are we talking about Matt?" He watched as she flinched a little at the mention of his name, her chin wobbling as she tried to hold in her cry. That was all the conformation he needed.

"Sass, what happened?" He asked gently, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew something was off with the guy, even if it wasn't exactly what he'd accused him of beforehand; the guy was still obviously evil.

"It was nothing, I suppose, he just. I mean he kissed me and-"

"He kissed you? Where? When? Why?" Stiles' ego felt a little bruised, he was, as far as he was aware, the only person Saskia had actually kissed, and it may have been when they were children, and it may have been during their pretend wedding ceremony but it was the only kiss he had to his name, and with everything that was going on, didn't he deserve to feel like Batman at least once?

Saskia barely noticed the boy next to her twitching as she continued. "I told him I only wanted to go as friends, he was fine with that. But since I moved back he's been texting me non-stop, ringing me every night, I'm pretty sure he knows my class schedule better than I do and he's just… he's everywhere. And at the club he just… He kissed me. And I didn't want him to." It was then she broke, and Stiles, not really sure of what he was meant to do, could only gulp and place an arm around her shoulder, a little surprised as she cuddle into his side. It felt odd, and weird and new, and he was almost certain she'd end up getting make-up all over his shirt and _that _would be awkward to explain to his dad, but it also came naturally. Stiles, unknowingly, was a much better person than he thought, especially after what happened with his father.

"Do you want me to speak to him? I mean, I could probably get a good punch in, if not, Scott will definitely do it." Saskia only let out an almost false-sounding laugh, before sniffing.

He smelt like detergent and slightly of axe, but also mixed with what she could only describe as… Ash?

"No, I don't want that to happen to him. It's just… That's not all." Saskia didn't move from her position at Stiles' side, her arms tightly wrapped around his stomach. She knew she needed to get this out, otherwise her father would sense something and she had no doubt in her mind that her father would beat the boy to a pulp. And no matter how much Matt scared her, she didn't want him to get hurt. Not seriously, anyway.

Stiles hand subconsciously stroked her hair a little, noting that it smelt like a mix of strawberries and the smoke you get from disco machines. "What did he do, Sass?" His voice was still gentle, but his tone was a little harder. If he touched her, or anyone for that matter, he swears to God-

"Allison dropped him home, but he forgot his bag. He had his camera in there, and she had a quick look. There were things like the Lacrosse team game, stupid things really. But he-" She drew in a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears again.

"When you said he took a lot of photographs of me, you weren't kidding." She sighed.

Stiles' brow furrowed in confusion. Sure he'd seen Matt taking candid's of Saskia a lot, but he had always shown them to her after, so what was the big deal? She didn't seem the type of girl to particularly worry if a picture came out bad.

"There were some from school. Just what he'd taken in the classroom without telling me, but- some of them? Stiles I was changing in one. He was stood outside my window watching me and photographing me whilst I was doing homework and… He said he had more. On his computer… I thought he was a good guy. I really, really-" she cut herself off with sobs before she could finish her sentence, and Stiles felt his blood run cold throughout his veins. _Stalking_ was his first thought. That was definitely stalking and he knew Matt could get into a lot of trouble for it. Unfortunately, before he could deal with any of that, he had to deal with the young girl who seemed to be falling apart in front of him. He'd rubbed her back and stroked her hair for a good twenty minutes before she stopped crying, and Stiles was feeling a little proud.

Somehow from under Stiles' nose the mood shifted. Saskia sat up straight, wiping tears from her cheeks then pressing the balls of her fists into her eyes in an attempt to stop the waterworks. She stood slowly with Stiles mirroring her actions.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of come here, you don't need to be burdened with-"

"Hey, it's okay, alright? You needed to feel safe and I mean, where's safer than the Sheriff's house, right?" his smile faltered as the conversation he experienced earlier with his father ran through his mind. He was no longer the sheriff, and Stiles had nobody to blame but himself. Saskia didn't reply, but she nodded in agreement.

"What time do your parents get home?" Stiles opened the blind, peeking his head out, noting they still weren't back. He would've offered her to stay at his that night – or at least until her parents got home, but he wasn't prepared to explain to Xander why his teenage daughter was in his bedroom until the early morning, especially since she didn't want to tell them about Matt. Stiles constantly risked his life running with wolves, and he'd be damned if his death was due to an overprotective father – especially when he wasn't even dating the daughter.

"Dad's on the night shift, and mom is usually back anytime around 2am. But it varies."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll walk you back home and I'll stay right here, in front of this window, and keep watch for you until your mom or dad is home, and you can text me or ring me if there's any problems, and I'll come over right away. Deal?" Saskia's eyebrow cocked, but she nodded slight before adding,

"Deal."

Stiles took Saskia's phone and typed in his number, before quickly ringing his phone and saving her number, and true to his word, Stiles kept an eye out, his gaze only falling to her curtain-clad window a few times until he saw Amy's car pull in around half 3.


	6. Chapter 6: Drag Queens save the day

**Porcelain Dolls.**

**Chapter six.**

"_Sometimes, when one is moving silently through such an utterly desolate landscape, an overwhelming hallucination can make one feel that oneself, as an individual human being, is slowly being unravelled."_

_- Haruki Murakami, The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle._

Lydia's birthday was Wednesday, and Saskia had tried to distract herself by finding her the perfect present. Allison hadn't been much help, she'd not seen the girl since the night of the rave, and she was taking too long to reply for Saskia's patience so instead she decided to go shopping on her own. She was still very wary of Matt, but he hadn't contacted her since, bar an apology text that she decided was best to just ignore in hopes he got the point.

Saskia had wandered around the mall for the best part of four hours, before she finally found the perfect present. It was a small, golden disk necklace. She was at the counter when an older man, probably in his early 30's stood next to her, seemingly eyeing up the same necklace.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

Saskia's nerves were by now obvious, and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. It was nothing against the man, but she was still pretty jumpy over the situation with Matt, almost expecting him to just pop up somewhere, or continue to take pictures from afar, and she never felt so vulnerable.

Turning to face the man slightly, she smiled politely, "It really is." She turned back, not expecting to continue the conversation but the guy didn't seem to let up.

"A present for yourself?"

Saskia shook her head, still staring at the necklace. "No, a friend's birthday present. I'm just not sure if she'd like it."

"Oh, I think she'd love it."

"Can I help you, miss?" Saskia startled a little, looking up to see a middle-aged woman with a warm smile greeting her. She stood up, looking around for the man, but she couldn't find him. She hoped she didn't come off rude, but she just wasn't in the mood.

Saskia had bought the necklace, deciding Lydia would definitely like it, and made her way home. She hadn't spoken to Stiles since the previous night, but she felt now that there was an understanding between the two. They weren't exactly friends, but she couldn't say she disliked him anymore, and if anything, she had gained a fair amount of respect for the boy.

She wasn't sure if she should text him, just a simple thank you for the night before, but decided against it for now. Lydia had decided on throwing a party and it seemed to be a pretty reoccurring event and even though she wasn't really in the mood, Lydia was pretty much her best friend and she couldn't let her down, especially as Lydia had told her she felt like Allison was pulling away from her and unfortunately Saskia knew how that felt, especially when it seemed everyone else thought you were a nut-job, so she knew she had to step up.

That Wednesday, Saskia and Lydia went to Allison's, carrying all of the outfits Lydia's mother had bought her, so the girls could help decide which one was better.

"Clear your schedule, this could take a while." Lydia smiled, lifting the Macy's bags as she stormed Allison's room, Saskia following behind her.

"This will _definitely _take a while." Saskia groaned. It wasn't that she didn't like shopping, she really did enjoy it but she'd spent almost the whole day trailing after Lydia around shops, picking up outfits she knew her family couldn't afford just to get the girl off her back a little, however when Lydia pulled one off the rack demanding she was buying it for her, Saskia was speechless, but before she could even mutter out a 'thank you' or an 'I can't let you do that', Lydia had already grabbed another dress declaring that was for Allison. She loved Lydia beyond belief, but that girl went hard when she went shopping. It wasn't a 'fun day out' - it was manual labor, but a free dress would always lessen the blow.

Allison got off her chair, laughing between the girls. "How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?"

Lydia looked confused, like she genuinely didn't understand Allison's own confusion. "It's my birthday party… I'm thinking host dress…" Lydia pulled out a grey striped dress from one bag, smiling at Allison, then pulled out another one,

"Evening dress…. And… hmm, after hours casual." She waved her hand around the air as if it were a normal thing to change your dress at a party three times, but Saskia supposed it probably was for her.

"I noticed you didn't send out any invites." Allison said, more so as a question than a statement. Saskia may have been the 'new (old) girl' but even when Lydia was little, she didn't _invite_ people to her parties, instead people would flock to them in hopes of being able to come in.

"It's the party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows."

Saskia wasn't sure if Lydia was nervous about tonight, or if she was just genuinely too concerned with her outfits, but there seemed to be a slight tension in the way the girl spoke.

Lydia led the dressed out on the part of Allison's bed that neither Saskia, nor her shopping bags were on, before Allison continued.

"I was wondering if maybe this year… things, you know, might be different."

"Why would things be different?" Saskia knew why, even though she'd only been back in Beacon Hills a little while, there was talk around school, around town even, of the beautiful teenager who was attacked at the winter formal, ran from hospital, and ended up on a hike in the woods – naked, only to be discovered with absolutely no memory of the previous days, and added on top of the experiences Saskia had witnessed; the writing on the board, the seeming blackouts of memory, Lydia seemingly talking to herself at points in school. Saskia knew Allison was worried about Lydia, and whether or not people would even turn up, but she wasn't quite sure how to word it, but Saskia was definitely not going to involve herself into that conversation voluntarily.

"Just, things have been off lately… Things and people… Like Jackson."

At the sound of his name, Lydia looked at Allison but not in confusion, unlike Saskia. Why did Allison mention him, when it was Lydia that was having problems? Sure Jackson seemed… weird. But Lydia was her best friend and whatever Jackson was going through, if he wanted help, he'd ask for it, right?

"Why do you care about Jackson?" Lydia asked, eyeballing Allison. There was a silenced tension between the two girls, before Allison looked down breaking eye contact and shook her head.

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?"

"Everyone's coming." Lydia sounded as if she were reassuring herself more than anyone else, her voice came out a little panicked and Saskia just swallowed slightly, as she watched the two girls.

Allison didn't reply, so Lydia continued her own conversation, pulling out another dress she intended to wear, before she handed one to Allison.

Allison's mother knocked the door gently, interrupting the three girls.

"Mrs. Argent!" Lydia said happily. "What do you think of this one?" She wiggled the dress that as meant for Allison a little.

"Ah, it's lovely. Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the _two _of us." She asked, nodding her head towards the other girls.

"Um, can we do it later?"

"Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be… would be better." Saskia watched as Mrs. Argent rubbed her shoulder subconsciously.

"Party's at 10." Lydia stated, as if the girls needed the full amount of time to get ready.

"And you'll be around before then?" Her smile was uneasy and Saskia could tell something wasn't quite right with Ally. She needed to speak to her daughter – seemingly urgently – and her daughter just wasn't getting the hint.

"Uh, I think so."

"You think so?"

"I don't know." By this point Allison was fed up with all of the questioning. The two girls continued their conversation about dresses and Mrs. Argent walked back out of the room looking defeated. Saskia wondered if her mother ever felt that way about her.

After the three girls finished deciding who would wear what, Saskia was heading home and Lydia to school, as she needed to pick up some work sheets. She also planned on finding Jackson, who would've been there for Lacrosse training, and see if he planned on coming tonight. She knew he wouldn't reply to any texts or phone calls, even though she claimed to have deleted his number, and knew that at school he couldn't exactly avoid her.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Saskia had promised she'd go round Lydia's early to help set up, which she knew was a ploy meaning 'I want to check your outfit before and so you don't embarrass yourself or me'. So, Saskia had grabbed her dress and shoes, deciding to just change there, and Amy dropped over. Amy was pretty happy that Saskia seemed to have settled down a little. She'd strengthened her friendship with Lydia and even made a new friend in Allison, Amy was proud. She had been working her butt off to start the new restaurant up, and they had been pretty busy and she knew Xander was doing as many nights and double shifts as he could for the extra money, because moving about wasn't cheap, a restaurant takes a lot of money to start up, and a deputy's wage wasn't fantastic.

After Saskia had arrived, she and Lydia went through what she presumed was the 'party ritual'. She had straightened her hair and changed into a white dress – with only a few remarks from Lydia about how she looked _virginal and innocent_ and how she had spoken to some idiot on the Lacrosse team who was also pretty interested in her _innocence._ Saskia didn't even try to hide her disgusted face, and it wasn't because 'jocks weren't her thing' because she'd seen some of the guys from Lacrosse… and damn, she had even spoken to a few of them since being friends with Lydia Martin had more than a few perks, but nobody really caught her interest, and definitely not enough to do _that _with.

It wasn't that Saskia thought about it often, but her virginity was a _strange _subject. It wasn't that she didn't 'respect' herself or her body, but she thought people put too much pressure on themselves about it. Too much pressure to not have sex, and too much pressure to just get it over with, and Saskia didn't want her first time to be like that. She was aware it wasn't going to be some massively romantic event, but she wasn't prepared to just hand it to some guy at her best friend's party. As long as she trusted the guy, the time would feel right when it _was _right, and until then, she just pushed it to the back of her mind.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Lydia had made some concoction of punch whilst Saskia finished placing down some cups, and Allison had texted her to let her know she was on her way, but when the doorbell rang it was definitely not Ally.

She watched as Stiles struggled, and failed, to get the ridiculous sized present through Lydia's front door, as Lydia watched on – almost as if Stiles was an idiot, before turning in the other direction and leaving. Saskia, who was on the stairs smirking at this point heard Stiles ask if Lydia could grab one end, and seeing as the birthday girl wasn't feeling up to it, she decided she'd at least help him in this small way, that way she could say thank you to his face instead but before she could even reach the door he'd all but stumbled through.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, helping him up a little as he refused to let the present go.

"I just uh… Overestimated the size of the door." He smiled nervously and the two settled into a very awkward silence. The hadn't spoken since the night he helped her, and the more Saskia thought about it the more it made her cringe inside.

"So uh, I'm not sure people actually bought presents, but if you want to pop it in her room so no-one opens it… or sits on it… it's just upstairs to the le-"

"I know where her room is." Stiles smiled politely, until Saskia cocked a brow and he realized how creepy he sounded. "I've, uh, been there before. She uh- she'd taken too much-"

"Stiles?" Saskia interrupted, he didn't reply but stopped talking.

"Go put it up there then."

Saskia followed him up to the room, and he was pretty sure it was because she was wary as to whether he'd stay and maybe steal a pair of Lydia's underwear. Which he totally _would not._ If she wanted to give him some though, he'd be more than down. "_Stop it!_" Stiles thought, he was even starting to sound creepy to himself.

"So, Stiles, uh. I just wanted to say thank you for the other night. It was really embarrassing and I- I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to ruin any plans you had, but I'm sorry if I put a downer on your evening."

"No need to apologize. What Matt was doing was wrong. I still think you should report it, or at least tell your dad, but its okay, yanno. I'm sure you'd do the same for me." He cringed at his own words, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Saskia nodded, then turned to leave, beckoning him out of the room.

A few more people had turned up, but it was nothing like the legendary parties Lydia had told her about before. She was currently outside in the garden, stood next to Lydia when the doorbell rang. Lydia wandered off to open the door as Allison walked over to Saskia, leaning against the wall next to her. The two girls were mid conversation when a band of drag queens, followed by about 100 people walked out. Lydia had given Saskia another drink, this now being her 7th, and she was already feeling a little tipsy. She'd never really drank before mainly because she never really had a friend like Lydia before, but she wasn't sure it was her favorite pastime, however the little bit of liquid courage that the punch Lydia had made – which tasted great – made her make her way to a guy that Lydia had spoken about earlier. She couldn't remember if his name was Brett, or Brian, or possibly even James, but Lydia had mentioned that he'd been pretty interested in Saskia since she'd turned up at the school, and for some reason – some incredibly non sober reason – she thought now would be the best time to meet him. As she passed Stiles and Scott, she heard a little of their conversation.

"Then you should definitely apologize. See – anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong."

"Second that!" Saskia called, making her way past managing to _just _about high-five Stiles as she went. She walked past Jackson who'd just turned up, patting him on the shoulder, and continuing her walk, even if she'd by now forgotten where she was going to. By the time she very awkwardly bumped into Matt, Lydia had changed dresses. Something had seemed up with Lydia from the minute people had started to arrive, so Saskia let her have her moment. Matt had led her to an upstairs guestroom, Saskia making sure people were outside at all times and giving Matt a look when he tried to close the door, before he started.

"Uh, okay… Right." He said, opening the door back and stepping toward her.

"So, I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about, but is it really _that _bad that… that I think you're beautiful?" Saskia had stepped back a little, Matt's admittance to what he did only reminding her how wrong it was.

"And I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?"

"Uh, Matt… Some of those pictures I, I don't even know how you took them."

"A telephoto lens. I mean c'mon Saskia, photographers call them candid's." Matt said as if it were normal to be creeping around an underage girl's bedroom window at night taking photos that you needed a long-focus lens for.

"Police officers call it stalking…" Saskia murmured.

Matt's face dropped, and his whole demeanor changed. "Stalking? So uh, I'm a stalker now, is that it? You think my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos? You think I'm the kind of guy that's going to say something like 'If I can't have her, nobody can'? Well you know what? Get over yourself, because there's another pretty girl walking through the room every 5 minutes."

Saskia finally made eye contact with him, and pursed her lips. This was a side of Matt, apart from the stalker side, she never knew he had, throughout their 'friendship' he'd been nothing but kind and polite. Before he could apologize, Saskia cut him off.

"Well then all you have to do is wait another 3, good luck." As she went to walk past Matt, he tried to grab her. Before she even knew what had happened, Allison – whom Saskia had no idea was waiting outside of the room for her - had somehow managed to flip him on his back by grabbing the wrist that shot out for Saskia. The two girls quickly left, Saskia stumbling from the amount of liquor she'd digested. She sat Saskia downstairs, before she carried on her journey through the house, but Saskia had somehow managed to make her way to Lydia's back yard.

She stumbled around people, whacking the hands of a few different guys off her backside, without any real intention of where she was going. Saskia stood by a pillar, finally finding Stiles as he stared out into the distance. Everyone was dancing, but Stiles was stood there as he stared as if someone were actually there. Saskia went to make her way to him, before a tuff of light hair stopped her. She span around in a circle trying to find where the person had gone, her skin now feeling cold, sobering her up slightly and making tears build up in her eyes, it seemed darker than it was only a minute ago, as if Lydia had cut all of the lights outside. She looked around the garden, breathing heavily, still not finding the person who seemed so familiar.

She started to walk around, an almost desperate attempt at finding this person she couldn't put her finger on. As she turned toward the back gate, she saw the figure again but this time it was still, staring in her direction but she couldn't quite make out the face. As she started to walk toward she shadow-clad figure, the moonlight seemed to shimmer over their face. She stumbled to the gate, now feeling a sweat across her forehead, something wasn't right. But before she could get there, Lydia stood in front of her, blowing what could only be described as yellow dust in her face, but by the time she finally opened her eyes, Lydia had gone and so had the figure. But she needed to find it. Turning toward the woods that lined Lydia's back yard, she saw him again, and she couldn't control the tears running down her face. She hadn't seen him for years, and even thought she was drunk she knew it was him. She kicked off her heeled shoes and stepped forward, only to have him run off into the woods. Before she knew what she was doing, she had run after him.

"_Sebastian! Stop!_"

**A/N:**

**Firstly, trailer link is now up on my profile! So if you check it out I hope you enjoy.**

**Secondly, sorry about the update being a little later, FF hasn't been working for me and I still can't open any PM's and for some stupid reason it wouldn't let me get to the upload page.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bat Shit Crazy

**Porcelain Dolls.**

**Chapter 7:**

"_All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them."_

_- Galileo Galilei_

Saskia's senses were all over the place; she could barely see from the tears that were clouding her vision, barely hear anything bar her heart pounding - sometimes missing a beat - in her ears, and she was stumbling everywhere, the drink still holding an effect on her, but she wasn't going to give up. She'd seen him, she knew she had and he looked the exact same as the last time she'd seen him, as if he hadn't aged. But maybe that was because he was dead. _Dead_. A thick lump formed in her throat, and before Saskia knew it, she'd tripped on a root and fell hitting her head on a large tree stump. She led still for a few moments, trying to catch her breath before she opened her eyes and sat up. It was light out, and she was sure she hadn't passed out. As she looked up, the figure – once cloaked in the shadow of the night – was as clear as day in front of her. He turned – his body slightly angled away from her – staring at her as if she were a figment of _his _imagination, not sure as to why she was there.

He was wearing a white vest, something that she remembered he'd started to wear ever since he became friends with Derek, and he had blood down one side of his face. One of his brown eyes squinted a little, the same shade as her father's, and he finally turned his whole body to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in a sharp whisper, moving towards her quickly, before Saskia could even talk, he'd yanked her up, puling her shorter body close to him protectively.

"You can't be out here, you're supposed to be at school, Sas. You're too young to be out here on your own."

It took Saskia a few seconds, but she realized that even though he hadn't aged from the last time she'd seen him, she had. She was now 15, but he didn't even seem phased, as if he still saw her as a child.

"I… Seb?" She knew nothing she wanted to say, _needed _to say, would come out right, and she just wanted to hear his voice.

He started walking, pulling her further into the woods, not noticing her tripping before he stopped in front of a big, beautiful house and she could hear someone, _something _as she stood, mouth agape, clutching to her brother's arm as if he might disappear at any second. It felt dangerous, this beautiful house surrounded by brilliant green scenery just felt off. He turned to her, his voice becoming a little unclear, as if Saskia were underwater.

"Do you remember now?"

"Re- What? Sebastian, you're hurting me." She whimpered, feeling the pressure on her wrist increasing.

"Remember, Saskia. _REMEMBER. Why were you here? You saw it - you saw it all. The flames, the screams, you need to remember it_."

Saskia was by now sobbing; she didn't remember, and she couldn't understand. Everything felt like it was getting further and further away, the house shrinking into the background, now half burned, people screaming and smoke filling her lungs. It was dark, a full moon – again, just like the one she'd seen at Lydia's party. She struggled, wiping at her eyes but her vision never cleared. All she could hear was Sebastian screaming at her, "_Remember! You need to remember!_"

With a jolt, she opened her eyes, no longer seeing a house, or a smoke filled sky, not even her brother. The sounds of screaming still resonated in her ears, causing her to let out her own piercing scream. Her ears were vibrating once she'd finished, and she was left with nothing but silence and her own breath. She stood; hands digging into the tree stump, and felt her footing wobble. She had to get out of there. She had to get somewhere safe, she was so scared that maybe Matt had spiked her drink, and then led her into the forest and her only savior was that stupid large stump, but she wasn't taking any chances.

She knew neither of her parents would be home, her father often helped out at the restaurant with her mother on nights he had off, just so they could spend some time together, but that was the last of her worries. She needed to get home, and stay safe. She needed to stay as far away from Matt as possible, she felt now that her life depended on it.

She wasn't sure how long it took her to get home, or even how she got home – managing to find her way through the forest – but she was grateful that she did track for so many years. Once she was home, she closed the door, locking it quickly and walking through the living room to the stairs. Her parents had left some lights on, and she was more than grateful. Maybe if Matt had followed her, he'd be scared off, knowing her family was possibly home. Her father was supposed to be working tonight, but apparently they'd let him know it was a slow night, and would call him in if they needed to, so his police car was settled in the driveway.

By the time she'd got to her room, she felt her anxiety hit the roof. She hadn't opened her curtains since the rave, and she didn't plan to. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do now, but she did grab a blue hoody, making her way to the bathroom. She noticed the powder on her face from Lydia's and quickly scrubbed it off with her face cloth. She wanted to scrub her whole body clean, the dirt leaving a horrible reminder of what had happened.

She'd brushed through her hair, finding the odd leaf and feathers, trying it up and had taken her make-up off, even though most of it had came off with the cloth. She wanted to ring Lydia, see what the hell had happened at the party, and make sure the girl was okay, but before she could even finish the thought, her phone had started to ring. It was Stiles.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Come on, Stiles. I'm not stupid, I _saw _you that night. Storming over to her house, acting like her knight in shining armor, taking her back to yours. You really think I was about to let you get away with that? Let _either _of you get away with that? Now call her, or once I'm done killing all of you, starting with your dad in there, I'll kill her."

Stiles was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to call her, he really didn't. She didn't need to be in any more danger than she'd been in during her few weeks in this town, but he couldn't lose his dad. So he took his phone from Matt, who was still holding the gun at Scott, and scrolled through to her number before he could press the little green phone Derek interrupted his train of thought.

"If you call her Stiles, I will kill you, I swear to God, if this bastard doesn't - I will." Derek was still on the floor, completely paralyzed from the neck down, and for a moment, Stiles only wished the venom could paralyze his mouth, maybe then he'd shut up with the death threats and let him think.

"Oh, big bad wolf here. I almost forgot about you. Don't think I haven't seen you around town following her, checking up on her. Never quite had the guts to go talk to her though, did you? Scared of her father? What he might do to you?" Matt chuckled darkly, returning his gaze back to Stiles. "Now, ring her."

Barely paying attention to the conversation going on in front of him, Stiles finger shook a little as he selected her name, listening to it ring for a few beats before her shaky voice answered.

"Stiles?" It was barely above a whisper, but both Scott and Derek could hear it.

"Yeah, hey Sas. Look, I uh, I need a favor. Can you come to the police station please?"

There was a pause, and he knew she wasn't about to come. Something had happened to her at the party, he knew it did because he'd seen her drinking Lydia's potion – the same one that had given everyone strange hallucinations – like it was water. He wasn't sure what she'd witnessed, but her trembling voice proved it was nothing less than scarring.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I, uh, I just can't-" Matt held the gun up, a little closer to the back of Scott's head, and Stiles cut her off the only way he knew how.

"Your dad. It's about your dad. He needs you." The silence surrounded them, and Derek was almost certain once he had feeling back in his legs and arms, he was going to kill the idiot with the gun, then Jackson, then Stiles; in that order.

She finally agreed to come down, a small 'okay' then she'd hung up. Stiles swallowed, and brought his phone away from his ear, staring at it. He knew it was a low blow, but he was certain Matt wouldn't hurt her, and he had to save his dad, no matter what.

He handed back the phone to Matt with a glare, and before he knew it Jackson had cut the back of his neck, leaving him to fall to the floor, or more-so on top of Derek, as he let out a weak 'bitch!' Scott tried to move toward him, but Jackson quickly had his hand pointed to him, shaking his finger.

"Get him off of me." Derek demanded sounding slightly winded. Matt smiled, and lent over the pair.

"Oh, I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kind of suck though, having all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"I've still got some teeth, get down here a little closer, huh. See how helpless I am."

Stiles managed to muffle a 'Yeah bitch!' Sometimes he really couldn't keep his mouth closed.

The sound of two cars pulling into the lot out front stopped them, and Matt turned to Scott, a grin on his face. "Is that her? Do what I tell you to, and I wont hurt her, either of them. I won't even let Jackson near them."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles shouted - his voice still a little covered from having half his mouth filled with Derek's shirt.

Matt had enough though, grabbing Stiles by his shirt and rolling him off Derek and onto his back, pushing a foot down on his throat. Stiles started choking as Matt turned back to Scott.

"Is this better for you?"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Saskia pulled into the police parking lot, noticing Mrs. McCall doing the same. She tightened her jacket around herself, and made her way over.

"Mrs. McCall, what are you doing here?" Saskia didn't know her too well, but she knew that since her concussion, she and her mother had became fairly close, she always made her a lunch – on the house – for work whenever she popped past the hospital, or had seen Scott on his way to do so.

"Scott called me, said it was an emergency. Why are you here? Your dad?"

"Stiles, actually. But he said something about my dad needing me, I swear if it's him asking me to go get him a burger again, I'm going home." Saskia smiled a little, her eyes still holding a look of terror.

"Is everything alright? You have a small cut on your head, what happened?"

Saskia swallowed, suddenly feeling like there was hot lava bubbling up her throat. She wasn't good at lying, especially to adults – if her father was anyone to go by – but she shrugged her shoulders. "I tripped at Lydia's party, I knew I shouldn't wear heels I can't walk in but there you go." Her voice trembled a little and it went up in pitch – her usual telltale sign that she was lying, but luckily, Mrs. McCall didn't catch on, too busy inspecting the cut.

"Lets get inside, they'll have a first aid kit."

The two made their way to the door, Melissa standing in front of Saskia, and they walked through the door.

"Mom?"

"Oh, you scared me… where is everyon-" her voice died down, as both she and Saskia looked up, finally noticing Scott stood with a gun to his back, Matt holding it behind him.

"Mom, just do what he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you, either of you." Scott tried to calm both of them down after hearing their heartbeats accelerate.

"He's right." Matt nodded, bringing the gun down a little as Scott turned towards him, Matt suddenly pulling the trigger and shooting Scott in the abdomen. Both Saskia and Melissa screamed, jumping back a little. They heard Sheriff Stilinski shouting for Scott and Stiles from another room, and Saskia's eyes darted about, trying to work out which room.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt _you_." Melissa made a move for Scott, only to have Matt shove the gun in her direction yelling at her to stay back.

"Mom… Mom! Stop, mom! " Scott pressed harder to his stomach trying to stop the bleeding as Matt whispered,

"I said, get back."

Melissa stood still, but looked over to her son, almost for reassurance. "Scott…"

"Mom, do it. Please mom." Melissa looked torn, she couldn't leave her son there to bleed to death, not when she could prevent it, but she knew this kid wouldn't even be phased if he had to shoot Scott again, and a small hand on her forearm pulled her back a little. She placed her hand over it in a comforting manner, before moving back slightly.

Matt had told Scott to get up, and they could once again hear the Sheriff calling out, to Matt this time, before Matt started shouting himself. The kid was cracking, slowly but surely, and Saskia was certain by this point he had completely lost his mind.

"Now get up, or I shoot her next." Matt said, still aiming the gun at Melissa, knowing Scott would do it.

Matt led all three of them into a room where the Sheriff was being held, handcuffed to the wall, and he shut Melissa in one of the cells begging Matt to let her see to Scott's wound. Saskia was sat on the floor between both Scott and the sheriff. He was trying to convince her that he'd be fine, it didn't hurt, but excelling in the medical field like Melissa did, she knew he wouldn't.

Saskia stayed quiet, barely hearing the exchange between them, as she tried to control her breathing, so she was jolted back to reality as Matt grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand.

"Back to the front McCall. _After you_." He seethed, his grip tightening on her arm.

The three teenagers walked out of the room, and Matt pushed Scott into the room where both Stiles and Derek were led on the floor and unknowingly to Saskia - also Jackson, before dragging Saskia down a little further from the door, but close enough that she could see the boys, and they could see her, and if need be, Matt could pop a bullet into any of their heads.

"You really fell for that? I thought you were supposed to be smart, huh?" He yanked her arm a little harder and she let out a small whimper.

"Why are you doing this Matt? What the hell is wrong with you?" It was so quiet she wasn't even sure if he'd heard her, but when he noticed her looking into the room at the boys, he yanked her harder, pulling her back to the reception desk, which was where Saskia first noticed the dead deputy.

"Why am I doing this? You have _no idea _do you? You people, you all walk around like you're God's gift, but you know what? You're not. I just wanted to be with you, but you're so conceited that you think I'm not good enough for you. You should've given me a chance. 'Cause remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like, "well, if I can't have her, no one can." It's not totally true because, Saskia - if I can't have you, no one can!" A low noise, almost like a growl, escaped from a room, and Saskia's breathing became erratic, her only thought being that she was beyond thankful her dad wasn't working tonight, however selfish that may have been.

Matt pulled her close, gripping the back of her neck as their bodies clashed together, and he gave her a very forceful, quite painful kiss on her lips, before aiming the gun at her.

"Now get back to the other room and stay there."

She almost tripped into the room, collapsing next to the Sheriff again who had thrown his arm out, only to be restrained by the handcuff. Matt aimed the gun at her once more, and she turned, tears falling down her face as she moved next to the Sheriff as he finally managed to grab her with his free arm and pull her into a tight side hug.

She knew she was being weak, she was the only one who was crying, even though Stiles was almost about to lose his only parent, and Scott had been _shot_, Melissa not even being as big of a wreck as herself. But she sobbed into the Sheriff's top, apologizing as she gripped him tighter. She finally composed herself, and let go of his shirt.

It was silent, all but Matt's voice shouting "No that's Oedipus, you dumbass!" and Saskia couldn't fathom why they were arguing about Greek mythology at a time like this. Saskia finally pulled away from the Sheriff, a loud alarm echoing through the station as the lights cut out, and suddenly the only sound they could hear was guns, and not the gun Matt had. _Gun-s_. Plural.

The Sheriff was struggling to get the handcuffs off; Saskia sat next to him trying to loosen them as he pulled, Melissa chanting them on.

Just as he'd managed to rip the restraint from the wall, Matt walked in, knocking him in the temple with the butt of his gun. Saskia stood up, eyes wide as she noticed Stiles trying to crawl his way into the room for his father. Matt's head snapped back to her, a dark smiling looming his face. He pressed her back to the wall, and moved some hair out of her face, gently caressing her cheek, a quiet 'I'm sorry about this' before he pistol whipped her too slicing her lip open, letting her drop to the floor next to Stiles' father, whilst her vision had started to blur it didn't quite knock her out.

"Matt, Matt please listen to me. My son has been shot and I heard other gunfire and I don't know what's happening but can you please just let me see my son?"

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt asked condescendingly.

A noise was heard from the other side of the room, Saskia had just managed to turn her head to the side, noticing someone in the doorway. As they stepped into the light, she realized it was Derek – just about, as her vision was still foggy and her head was pounding but before Saskia could even get up to move herself closer to the wall, another noise was heard and as she turned, she saw something that shook her to the bone. She wasn't sure how hard she'd hit her head, and how much she was hallucinating, but she was frozen to the spot when a creature, a lizard-looking creature and who she'd presumed to be Derek started to throw each other around the room, Derek sliding and almost landing on Saskia and the Sheriff. Saskia backed away, pushing herself to cover the Sheriff's unconscious body as if it would help him at all, when all of a sudden, Scott ran into the room, dragging the _thing _away from his mother. Her vision was now coming and going and she just wanted to close her eyes.

"Oh God, Scott? Scott are you okay? Scott?" Melissa asked, staring down at her son who couldn't seem to make eye contact, but he slowly turned his head around, facing her looking the same way Derek did, only with yellow eyes.

"No!" She whispered to herself, shrinking away from her son as he looked toward the floor in shame. Derek and Scott had both left the room, Stiles still in the doorway. Trying to crawl his way to both his unconscious father and Saskia who had also seemed to lose consciousness and Melissa who was now backed up into the far side of the cell sobbing.

She'd seen it, he knew she had, and he was pretty sure Saskia had seen it too. Why did it always feel like the more people they tried to protect, the more innocent people got hurt?

Not only Melissa, who now probably couldn't look at her son again, not only his unconscious father led on the floor, and not only the bruised girl in front of him, who's bleeding lip had saturated a small piece of her white dress she'd worn underneath her hoody and was now dripping onto the floor, but the officers. They were just doing their job, trying to stay busy, until it happened, and there were _so many _people who were just getting hurt. It reminded him of the time they were all here last, Isaac being held in a cell. It had taken a while for the stench of blood from the fallen officers to disappear, but he knew no matter how much bleach they poured over it, it would always be there if anyone were to test for it. Unfortunately he knew this wasn't the end – somehow, he felt as if he was partaking in a battle they could never win. They were always one step behind – always losing.

**A/N:**

** Just a quick apology really for the late update. My 1 year old nephew was rushed into hospital last Monday evening, and was in there for just under a week, so updating was kind of a last priority in comparison. Also; thank you to everyone who's read this story so far, it means a lot!**


End file.
